Ruler of Magic
by Megachrisfan
Summary: Reposted- Harry Potter finds out his real heritage and that he is an elemental and is to rule the magic world.
1. Chapter 1

In northern Scotland far away so no one could see stood a castle, not just any castle but a castle like no other. This castle is huge with a large lake beside, dark forest behind and a small village with a train station down the road. Why is this castle so special you might ask? There are a lot of castles in Scotland. This castle is so special because it is used for education, but before you ask me why is that so different from others. I can tell you that this education I speak about is far from any education you received in you life. The castle is a castle used by wizards and witched to school their young.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the name and as you can see or maybe not because you are a muggle a non-magical person there are no students there at this time. We are here on July twenty-ninth and there is no school during the summer and only a couple professors stay behind to get things ready for a new year.

An office in the tallest tower guarded by a stone statue of a gargoyle stood an old man, the headmaster of the school in fact. He had a long white beard, moon shaped glasses and blue robes with stars on them. The professor Albus Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards of the day stood there at two o'clock in the morning watching his phoenix Falwks sleep while being in deep thought. Falwks has been with the headmaster for over one hundred years being a confidant, a friend and a defender of all that is good.

Why is the headmaster in such deep thought you ask? Well he has a problem, and it could change the entire world. The headmaster was thinking of a time about fifteen years ago during the first war of Voldemort. The Dark Lord Voldemort wanted something, something that could help him gain more power. He wanted a Family dead, a Family that had more power that the Dark Lord had and ever would. Voldemort came to kill them through the betrayal of a close friend he broke through the wards and killed the father James Potter; James had messy black hair and round shape glasses. The Dark Lord then went upstairs to kill the mother Lily that had red hair and smooth silk like skin. Before he could she put a protection spell on her one year old son so that when she died the boy would live no matter what happened. When the Dark Lord turned to kill the black haired boy after he killed his parents, he wasn't able to. The spell that Voldemort used backfired and shot at him instead while the only thing that the boy got was a scar shaped as a lightning bolt.

As the rubble cleared at the Potter house Godric Hollow a Woman with black hair dressed like a queen entered the seen to see a boy sit there in a crib waiting to be fed. With tears in her eyes she picked up the baby and started to leave when an old man came in.

"Albus why are you here" the woman said as she was grabbing some toys that the young boy owned.

Albus stood there and trying to think of what to say without causing an argument, "I am here for the child Angelica; you know it is best if he comes with me".

"Why is that old man, Just because his father didn't want to rule doesn't mean that he wont"! The woman said in her I am royalty you must listen voice.

"I know this must be tough for you with your only child dead but the boy must live with his aunt and learn to be humble and thankful for what he has" he said hoping that his desperate excuse would pass for a good reason. For Albus knew that the Dark Lord wasn't dead, anything that inhuman couldn't die with a regular killing curse. The Wizzarding world needed the boy, needed him to save them all for when Voldemort returned, it would be more deadly and tragic then the world had ever seen.

"His aunt is a muggle how can she help him if he can not control his powers?" Angelica said remembering about how James was when he was young and how he use to always disappear and pop on the roof of the Palace almost falling off.

Albus smiled knowing that he had convinced her and she was just worried but he had an answer for that "The boy will boy fine his aunt thinks he a wizard so she will expect some stuff and we just blame it on that and also she lost her husband two years go to a heart attack I believe that taking care of a child will do them both good."

"Fine, but I will give him till he is eleven years old and come and get him. If there is anything wrong with him then someone will have to pay!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ten years went by and at Hogwarts Angelica Potter appeared to Albus Dumbledore one more time. "Why did my grandson receive a letter to this school he is to come with me?" the beautiful woman said "You promised that when he turned eleven I would be able to take him with no trouble"

Albus looked at the black haired woman with a sympathetic smile "Angelica, I was just thinking that he should learn Wizzarding magic"

"Why would I want him to do that that, it is an abomination to our culture and beliefs?" Angelica said with an air of disgust in her voice.

"Wizzarding magic is not an abomination it is just different but wouldn't it be good for the boy to learn other magic so when it come time to rule he would be able to sympathize with the 'lower' magic users?" Albus just stood waiting for an answer to his question pleased with himself for coming up with an excuse this time so fast knowing that if he mentioned the boy ruling that it would lean the woman to his way of thinking.

"I do not think Wizzarding magic is an abomination but I do feel that a person should be given the opportunity to tone all of his or her powers. If my grandson goes to this school he will not even scratch the surface of his abilities and that is just not right."

"His father went to this school and he turned out to be a great student and person." The headmaster said hoping that mentioning her son would not upset her.

"My son was allowed to go here because of his father but he his dead Merlin bless his soul. If I had my way he would have stayed with me and not gotten himself killed and what about Voldemort I know you don't believe he is dead, I happen to agree with you on that point. What happens when The Dark Lord comes back for revenge?" Angelica said on the verge of yelling at the old man.

Albus knew that safety was a big thing for her and with good reason but he would have to reassure her somehow. "He will be safe here and at his home, the sacrifice that his mother made took care of that because if he stays with someone that has the same blood than no harm can befall him and his aunt wouldn't let anything happen to him muggle or no muggle she would protect him with her life you seen how mush she loves the boy. The wards at the school are also just as powerful so when he is here he can't come to harm."

Angelica stood there for a good five minutes before responding. "His full powers will awaken on his sixteenth birthday. I will be back two days before to bring him to his true home and you must have him ready; I will not stand for anymore excuses he will come with me!" Dumbledore just nodded and watched the woman leave.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dumbledore!" a beautiful woman yelled, the woman had long black hair flowing down to her waist she was wearing a blue robe with silver trimming matching diamond earrings. On the collar of her robes the stood in plain view six jewels each a different colour.

The headmaster turned after loosing his train of and bringing him back to the present hoping he can convince the woman once more time to let the young Potter stay. "Angelica, What a pleasure; to what do I owe this great honor to."

Angelica stood there shocked not believing that the man would try some again. "You know what, my grandson turns sixteen in two days; he is to come with me at this time."

"Is it not possible if we could wait till he is out of school? Dumbledore said sounding more desperate then ever. "He has friends and a life here; it would be nice if he could finish his education he worked so hard for."

All of a sudden a wind stared to blow dangerously around the office and the castle started to shake. Albus looked over at the being in front of him it wasn't Angelica any more. It was but it wasn't, her hair was longer and was white as the colour of a unicorn blowing freely against the wind. She also had a pair of pure white feathered wings six feet long on each side of her back slowly flapping making her hover two feet in the air. Her eyes were blazing with fire waiting to attack also in her right hand she held a staff you could tell was not made from any ordinary wood but from a magical substance. On top of the staff floating two inches above was a crystal made up from the jewels on her former robe. This was not angelica no this was an angel.

There was a loud booming voice coming from the angel but her lips were not moving. "This all you fault Albus, I came to you when my son died wanting to take him then but you convinced me to let him stay with his mothers sister so he could grow up humble. Then I came to you when he was eleven but once again you fooled me into letting him stay to learn lower forms of magic to gain respect for others. Now he will be sixteen in two days and I will be taking him with me tomorrow and that is final."

"Albus stood there stunned out of his mind as the castle stood still, the wind stopped blowing and the Angel turned back to Angelica. "How can you take him away from his friends and family the ones who love him and been there for him all these years." The headmaster said cautiously not wanting to anger the woman again.

"Don't tell me what I already know, he is going to be hurt I know that but it is for the best." Angelica said with s sorry look on her face knowing full well that the man in font of her loves her grandson.

"I love him like he was my own son, I won't let him go." With that said a tear fell from his face not knowing when or how his feelings changed from caring deeply for the boy to love a father had for a son.

"I know, I know I appreciate everything you have done for him but I have to take him tomorrow to prepare him for what is about to happen; it won't be easy and might me painful. That is why he must come with me and not stay for two more years. It will be a change in his body that he will not understand like the others his age. They grew up being told what will happen to them he will only have one day to prepare."

"But…"

"I can do this for you, I will let him say good bye to his family and friends and let him keep the memories of this world instead of erasing them like I should."

Albus frowned knowing he lost this battle. "I guess I can not stop you from this, so I will get everything arranged for his leave so his aunt and friends can say good-bye."

"Thank you Albus for understanding, he will be alright." She said watching a the headmaster wave his wand to pick up all the papers of the floor from her earlier episode of anger and start writing letters to certain people that her grandson felt close to.

'_I hope he likes me and someday love me like he loves the people in his life.'_ She thought with the hint of jealousy. _'Like me or not he will become ruler like his grandfather was and his father should have been, that is no question.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Dumbledore

(A/N: To clear up confusion, Vernon Dursley died of a heart attack before Harry came to live at 4 Private Drive)

In little street called Privet Drive in the town of Surry stood a small house with a white picket fence, a white door and bay windows with the blue curtains. Every thing looks normal on the outside of this four bedroom home; it was for the most part. You see there are only two people who live in this house, a woman with brown hair and a long face you could say she looked like a horse if she wasn't so nice. The house also held residence to her fifteen year old nephew; the boy had messy black hair pitch black like the night sky, round shaped glasses that covered his green eyes that shined like emeralds and a scar on his forehead over his left eye. What is so special about a scar you ask? The scar in question is not just any scar a kid would get playing roughly; no it isn't from a car crash that made him lose his parents as the two residents say. You can tell it is none of the two reasons because if you look closely you will see the scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

You see the boy Harry James Potter is no ordinary boy; Mister Potter here is a wizard and not just any wizard, a wizard that defeated a dark wizard at the age of one. The Dark Lord Voldemort to be exact, for when the Dark Lord killed the boy's parents James and Lily Potter a protection was sent around the child so when Voldemort sent the killing curse at Harry it rebounded and hit the dark wizard instead. This incident made Harry Potter famous with the title the-boy-who-lived. Why is he living at four Privet Drive you might ask? Well the headmaster of Harry school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Harry has been going for the past five years, believed when Harry was younger that Voldemort wasn't dead like everyone thought. The headmaster new it would be only a matter of time till the Dark Lord returned so for Harry's protection the headmaster put him in his aunt's care knowing that if he stays with a person with the same blood as his mothers then he would be safe.

Harry was a boy who like all boys hated to do homework but that is what you would be seeing him do now sitting at a large wooden desk in his room writing a five foot essay on '_How to turn a rock into a goat_?' for Professor McGonagall his transfiguration teacher. For Harry made a promise to his Aunt Petunia that if he finished all his homework he could go to Ron's, his best friend of eight years house for dinner. Harry stopped what he was doing to think on what has happened in his life, for in two days it was his birthday; he would be sixteen and on his way to adulthood.

He first thought back when he was seven and his aunt came out and told him the truth about his parents, what really happened and that he was a wizard too. His aunt wanting him to have friends that were magical so she mailed a letter to Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of the school he would attend when he was eleven. An owl appeared a week later on the mail box with a letter attached stating that the headmaster knew of a wizarding family the Weasley's that had a boy Harry's age and it would be arranged for them to meet. When Harry and Ron Weasley met it was instant friendship they got along great, Ron teaching Harry about Quiddiage a sport you play on brooms and Harry teaching Ron and his father Arthur about the muggle world.

Harry then thought about his first five years at Hogwarts, arriving at Kings Cross Station with his aunt trying to catch up with his running. Grabbing Ron's arm and going though the barrier between nine and ten. Meeting a new friend Hermione, the philosopher stone and defeating Voldemort again. Then in his second year and the camber of secretes saving Ginny, Ron's sister from the teenage version of Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. In his third year; finding out about his godfather Sirius Black and protecting him from one hundred dementors and saving his godfather from being sentenced to death. The fourth year was really tough on Harry with the Triwizard Tournament and being the fourth champion, Ron not believing that he did not put his name in the goblet of fire and then becoming closer after the second task when Ron was the person that Harry would miss the most. During the third task Harry found out that being in the tournament was a sham and that Voldemort planed the whole thing using the fake Professor Moody to get Harry to win and touch the goblet at the end. Harry winning the cup but with Cedric Diggory and himself touching the golden cup as well. Transporting them to a cemetery where Voldemort was waiting. Cedric then got killed; Wormtail bringing The Dark Lord back to human form using Harry's blood, Harry and Voldemort dueling and Harry able to escape.

Harry was then brought back to reality not able to handle the loss of his godfather in his fifth year. Harry still blamed himself even with talks with Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron and his Aunt. Harry was then startled was he realized that his Aunt was calling him downstairs.

"Harry are you up there, I thought I told you to finish your summer school work." Harry heard his Aunt with a concerned air to her voice.

"I am I am sorry Aunt Petunia I was just day dreaming again." Said Harry realizing that it has been happening a lot lately.

Harry heard silence and then his Aunt say "its okay, I will let you finish later after you come home from Ron's." Harry happy to be given some time away from his work ran downstairs into the kitchen where his guardian was waiting.

"Harry, Hedwig left you some letters on the table; I think one of them is your OWL results." Harry looked at the three envelopes on the kitchen table and grabbed them into his hands. On of them Harry noticed was a bit thicker then the other two and stamped with the Hogwarts crest and decided to open that one first. Harry stared at the parchment for at least five minutes until he started reading, it was his OWL results; he couldn't help but be nervous because these results determined what classes you took this year and he need to get an O in potions or he wouldn't be able to take NEWT potions and if he didn't take that Potions class he couldn't become an auror like he wanted to.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are glad to inform you that we have your OWL scores tallied and have put them in the hall of records. In this letter we have attached your results and our recommendations for further career. Due to the circumstances that happened last year the Astronomy owl will take place before Christmas. The top students in each class will receive an award for excellence. Good Luck on your further endeavors. _

Transfiguration: E(2)

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O(2)

History of Magic: P(0)

Herbology: E(2)

Charms: E+(2)

CoMC: E(1)

Potions: O(2)

Divination: A(1)

Astrology: N/A

_Congratulations Mr. Potter You have received the highest mark in Defense Against the Dark Arts and will receive the Award of excellence. With the results you have earned we suggest that you can be an auror, a teacher in either Defense Against the Dark Arts or Potions. You could also be a spell maker for the ministry. _

_Madame Tranice Leagalboth_

_Assistant Head Education Minister_

Harry was in shock he just stood there not believing he got not only twelve OWLS and the best mark in DADA, he got an O in potions. After the initial shock he was able to explain to his aunt what all this meant.

"So you are telling me that since you got a great mark in potions you are able to take the NEWT class." Petunia said a little confused

It was hard for Harry this summer to explain the education system in the wizarding world but he finally got it but wished that Hermione was there because she would have done a better job. "Yes!"

"You are also telling me that you want to take potions next year even though you hate the Professor Snape your teacher."

"Yes, I have to if I want to become an auror like my dad."

"I don't know if I approve of you becoming an auror, it seems too dangerous."

"I know that you worry about me but I have to do this it is my duty to protect the innocent from evil and I am also really good at it."

"What about this professor thing that sounds great."

"I need to be out there fighting so when I face Voldemort I will be ready. I have to accept the prophecy and deal with it, this is the only way."

"Just promise me that you will take car of your self first and foremost."

"I will." Harry then turned to the other two letters in his hands one you could tell was from Ron because of the messy handwriting on the envelope and the other had the Hogwarts crest so that would probably be Professor Dumbledore. He decided to open Dumbledore's first because it was most likely to be important.

_Dear Harry_

_I am sorry to inform you that do to events of the day you are not able to go to the Weasley's house but have to come to Hogwarts tonight and you will need to bring your aunt and school stuff. I am sorry if this may inconvenience you but it is important. Good news is that the Weasley's will be here as well. With all your stuff please floo to my office as soon as possible._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_P.S. Please do not worry it not about Voldemort._

_Dear Harry_

_Sorry but we have to meet at Hogwarts instead my house tonight. I don't know what is going on but my whole family is coming too and I heard that Hermione is as well._

_Ron_

Harry read the letters again and then handed them to his aunt. She looked at them over what seemed like forever with a disappointed look on her face. Harry really felt bad for her because every school year he went to the Weasley's early and only saw him for a month.

"I guess you have to pack now, I will go get your birthday presents for you to have tomorrow. I don't think Hedwig could take them all."

"You know I didn't want this, I planned on staying here all summer."

"I know but it still hurts that I only got to see you for one month."

"I love you so much and I wish I didn't have to leave this soon maybe I can ask professor Dumbledore if you can stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer as well. You deserve a vacation and I have enough money in the bank to pay the mortgage for a month and the food and room at Hogwarts is free." Feeling bad that he had more money then her but she wouldn't take help but maybe she would take a vacation.

"I love you too! Do you think he would go along with that?" She realized that this would be the only way to spend time with him but she would not use the money for the bills, she would put it in an account for college or university if they had one in the wizarding world.

"I hope so; you are my only family I have in this world."

When his aunt started to cry he embraced her into one of their long hugs which always ended up with Harry changing his shirt because of so many wet tears. Slowly Harry went upstairs to back for another year and adventure at Hogwarts.

When Harry was done he put his stuff in front of the fireplace and went to go find his aunt. He got into the dining room and noticed she was holding a big see-through plastic bag filled with wrapped gifts. His aunt just smiled and left the room putting the bags with all of his things. Harry picked up one of the inactive portkeys on the bags and sent them to Hogwarts before them. Before Harry entered the fireplace he looked around at his house, the house he called home for as far as he could remember. He thought of all the good times he shared with his aunt and his friends, all the pranks the Weasley twins tried to pull on his aunt but got caught before they could do any magic on her. He couldn't help the felling that this was going to be the last time he saw the place for a very long time but he squashed the though up; he would never leave his aunt, no his 'mom'; she might not be his biological mom but she was the closest thing he had and was thankful for her, he would always take care of her. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder out of the plant pot his aunt handed him and threw it on the floor of the fireplace and said "Headmasters office Hogwarts."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

-I don't own anything you recognize

Professor Minerva McGonagall sat in the headmaster's office that was changed into a meeting room staring at the wall; she couldn't believe what Dumbledore just told her. Harry Potter was leaving and not just for the rest of the summer but probably for good.

"You can't be serious sir. What will happen to the wizarding world if he leaves?"

"Minerva I am not concerned about that, before I might have but he is like a son to me, I can't loose him." The headmaster said when a tear started down his face.

With desperation in her voice "Doesn't he have a choice?"

"No, I wish he did but for one he is under age and his grandmother is his legal guardian, two he is a prince he has to go be with his people."

Being really confused the professor thought about James Potter "What about James, he was able to stay here even up till his adult hood; he didn't have to go rule?"

"That was his fathers doing, he had a say in what James did but since he died after what happened to his son Queen Angelica is the person to make the decisions now as she is the Queen Regent but she is only ruler till Harry turns twenty-one."

"Who is going to tell him?"

"I think she will but I will start by telling him about his culture and then about his grandmother, she then will pick up the pieces from there." Knowing it would be best the queen agreed to let the old man explain with the hope it would go better if someone that Harry knew started.

Minerva couldn't believe what was happening; the wizarding world's hope was leaving. She didn't only think of Harry as a weapon against evil, he was one of her favorite students, the pride of her house Gryffindor and the most popular student not only to his peers but his teachers as well with the exception of Snape. "This is going to be hard for him; he always said Hogwarts was like a second home. What about his friends do they know what is going to happen?"

"Only we know; they will find out with everybody else. Harry, his aunt, The Weasley's, Miss Granger and Remus will arrive soon. He has to leave tonight so Angelica can explain his place in their world."

"He can't even stay for his birthday?" Even though a teacher shouldn't show favoritism she had bought the Quidditch star a present not just any present an illegal book. It was a book on animagus training, no wizard or witch was aloud to learn to transform until after your seventh year but since she was breaking one rule she might as well do it with a great present. She knew Harry admired his father and his friends for their transformations and knew he wanted to be one himself.

"No because when he turns sixteen he will receive his full powers and from what I was told from James and his mother, it's very painful more painful then the cruciatus curse. He needs to understand what is going to happen; his body will be changing and he will need to learn full control of his powers."

As the headmaster and the transfiguration teacher ended their conversation a young man with messy black hair emerged from the fireplace with his aunt. They both looked around at the transformed office. The room that once looked like an office; looked now like the common room in Gryffindor tower, it had thirteen chairs in a circle all facing the headmasters chair that once sat behind his desk. Fawkes was sitting on his perch that was moved to the corner by the sorting hat. All of the portraits were still there but the inhabitants were gone.

"Headmaster" Harry finally began to talk "Where are all the headmasters from the portraits?"

"Harry I am so glad you and you aunt could make it alright." The headmaster said while taking Petunias hand. "To answer your question I sent them away for today, we have some important news to discus."

Dumbledore motioned his hand for the two new guests to take a seat by the professor that sat beside the headmaster. When Harry and his aunt sat down, Petunia sat next to Minerva and Harry beside the big chair that eh headmaster sat in. Harry noticed that his head-of-house had been crying and just recently.

"Professor, is there something wrong?"

"It's okay Harry everything will be alright, I see you did well on you OWLS." Minerva said quickly to change the subject. "I heard you got twelve, that's great; I knew you would do well and you also got an E in transfiguration, well done."

Harry looked as another tear fell over her cheek and fogged up her glasses.

The professor then turned to Harry's aunt to make sure that he didn't see her cry anymore. "So you must be Harry's aunt, my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall; I hope you are proud of your nephew I know I am.

"I am so proud of him; you know he got the highest mark in defense against the dark arts. He is getting the award next week, he also got an O in potions; they said that he would do well being a teacher."

"Yes aunt petunia they did say that but they also said that I could be an auror." Harry hoping it would make is teacher happy that she was right to stand up to Professor Umbridge and believe in him.

"That's great son, you are well on your way to reaching your goal." The professor couldn't take it anymore she stood and turned to the headmaster "I'm sorry I can do this, floo me when everyone gets here." The headmaster nodded and Minerva left without saying anything to the other two.

Harry looked at the door confused not knowing what was happening but before he could say anything he noticed that a family of redheads was coming out of the fireplace. First was a girl about fifteen named Ginny is best friend's sister she ran over to Harry; when he stood he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek; as always she blushed beat red and turned to sit down. Harry new that Ginny had a crush on him since she was seven but he thought it was gone last year when she started to date, he guessed he was wrong. Right after was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who came over and also hugged him before sitting down in the vacant chairs. Fred and George were next, then Ron came running up to Harry and whispered so no one else could hear them.

"Hey mate, what is all this fuss over you for?"

"I don't know Ron but I just saw Professor McGonagall cry."

"No way, do you think it is about you-know-who?"

"Say his name Ron its Voldemort, but I don't think so; when Professor Dumbledore owl'd me he told me not to worry it wasn't about him."

"That's good; I don't think we could handle anything about him right now."

The Weasley's and Harry were talking for a good half hour when out of the fireplace came the bushy-haired Hermione Granger with Harry's favorite ex-defense against the dark arts teacher Remus Lupin. As Hermione gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek and did the same for Ron witch of course he blushed a deep red she said.

"I sorry I was late but my father wanted to talk to Professor Lupin a little when he came to pick me up because my father has never seen a werewolf before and wondered how it felt."

"He wanted to talk to a werewolf, isn't your dad and mum a muggle?" Fred said shocked that a muggle would understand since seeing one of the muggle movies about them.

"Yes but he is really good about the wizarding world and he says he trust my headmaster to know what is best."

About ten minutes later Harry saw, Professor Snape the potion master and hated Slytherin head-of-house. When the professor saw Harry he just looked at him with a sad expression on his face like he just lost something of value, which was weird because Harry never knew the professor to be sad for any reason; he would be mad not sad. After every one was seated Professor McGonagall entered probably called for by Dumbledore; so the meeting was starting soon then?

The two people to enter last were two strangers one male with long red hair with white highlights; he had on white and red battle gear from the roman time and a large sword hanging from a sachet witch was around his waist. The soldier looking man inspected the people in the room by looking at each and every one of them including Dumbledore, when he turned to Harry he nodded trying to hide a smile on his face and you can tell he was about to salute when a beautiful looking woman put her hand on his fore-arm to stop him. The woman was tall and regal; she had long black hair and ocean-blue eyes you could look at for ever. She was wearing a long royal blue dress with a silver shawl with a black clasp, on the shawl it had six runes each one a different color. The man stood behind her as she took the last chair beside Harry who was sitting next to Ron. She looked at him with a smile that made him feel good inside, he knew that he had seen her before but he didn't know where.

Dumbledore stood and sighed before talking he knew this was going to be hard for him but he didn't think this would be this bad but he had to keep going. "As I see every one is here we can begin." The headmaster turned to Harry with a sad look on his face. "Harry may ask you some questions?"

Harry was getting worried now he knew he was in trouble and in a lot of trouble '_That's it'_ Harry thought to himself _'I'm being expelled'_; all the signs were there. Not able to go to Ron's for dinner; Professor McGonagall looking like she was crying from some really bad news, and then she ran out when we started to talk about my future; _'of course I have no future'_ he was not coming back to the wizarding world. Then why did he have to bring his school supplies with him if he was being kicked out; '_the key word is SCHOOL supplies' _a voice said to him in back of his head _'oh no, they are keeping it all, my books, my broom, and the most important my wand'._ What could he have done to be expelled he thought staring at Dumbledore's eyes that seemed to have lost it's spark, he just realized _'the headmasters office, I destroyed it last year.'_

"I'm sorry sir for what I did last year; I was just upset; it wont happen again; please don't expel me please."

Harry was getting really desperate now he would have said or done anything just so he could stay. "I will do anything you want sir just forgive me for destroying your office and let me stay here or at least let me keep my wand I need my magic, I don't know want I would do with out it."

Everyone sat there shocked; they didn't know what to say; were they here to witness Harry's expulsion. They couldn't believe that their Harry destroyed Dumbledore's office and he was being expelled for it, they knew that Harry was Dumbledore's and the rest of the teaching staff favorite student except for Snape and could do anything without getting into trouble. Dumbledore even gave Harry his father's invisibility cloak knowing that he would use it to break curfew and other rules, but that type of vandalism was wrong and if it was someone else they wouldn't have been surprised at the punishment.

Dumbledore didn't know what to think _'how did Harry come up with that?' _"Harry, you are not getting expelled; you know I take full responsibility for that out burst in my office. Why we are here is because I need to ask you an important question. Harry what do you know of the Elementals?"

Harry sat there wide-eyed not knowing what to say; he was not getting expelled from Hogwarts so he wouldn't have to leave. What was this elemental thing that he was talking about though?

"I'm sorry sir but I don't remember being taught anything on them but from what I can guess they can control the elements."

"Yes Harry they can, but you don't know anything about them?"

"Sorry sir I don't"

"Let me explain to you a little about the magical government of the world. In this world we have eight major magical races, four man- like and four creatures. The four creatures are the Dragons, the Phoenixes, the Unicorns and the Griffins; they are governed by the Dragons. The four men-like races are the Mages, the Elves, the Wizards and the Elementals; those four are all governed by the Elementals and since the Elementals could speak to all creatures and have the most power they govern us all."

When Dumbledore stopped his lesson Harry was interested but didn't know what this was all about. "Sir, I don't mean to be rude but what does this have to do with me?"

"What do you know about you grandparents Harry?"

"Aunt Petunia said they died when they went on a cruise for their second honeymoon."

"Not your mothers parents Harry but you fathers."

What about his fathers' parents; he never thought of them for some reason; he did once but he assumed they died in the first Voldemort War. "I thought they died in the first war with Voldemort."

This was the moment of truth; this is when he would have to let Harry go forever. "No Harry they didn't, your grandfather died shortly after but your grandmother is still alive Harry and she wants to talk to you."

Dumbledore stood and with all his strength he said "My I present to you Queen Angelica of the Elementals and Governor over all magic." He sat down not wanting to know Harry's reaction to this news.

Everyone just sat there in silence, not believing their ears. As the queen stood and Harry not wanting to be rude but he needed answers he turned towards his headmaster. "Sir, are you saying that Queen Angelica is my grandmother?"

"Yes Harry she is, just give her a chance to explain everything; just know that I am here for you and always will be." The headmaster said relived that everything was going to be out in the open and had he wouldn't have anymore burdens.

Harry slowly turned his head to reveal an apprehensive look on a woman standing in front of him. Harry didn't know quite how to react but all he knew was that he was angry.

"Why now after all this time are you coming to me?" Harry said in a cold voice that he only used for Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin house.

"Harry, I am so sorry for everything; it was decided that you were to live with your aunt and go to Hogwarts. It was hard for me to come here after your grandfather died; I had to stay and rule I had no time. I came here today so we could talk and catch-up in things and there is also an important matter that we need to discuss alone."

Now Harry was livid how didn't she have anytime to come see him? Harry sat there for a moment to think things through. She was governor over all magic she would have to be a busy woman but his aunt works two jobs and she has time. She was here now; could he make the best of this? His aunt always taught him to forgive and forget but could he forgive her for all the years with out a grandparent; he was going to have to, this was his only link to his father; yes he had his godfather but he was gone; she was an actual blood tie and he was going to make the best of it. Just before he was going to say something to his grandmother he saw his aunt stand up.

"You had sixteen years to come and visit, you couldn't have come a least for his birthday. Oh' right you were too busy; I been here for him for his whole life, we all were. Where were you when has almost died and even more then once?" Petunia was heated to the point of shouting, how could this woman come here and just say _'Hi I'm your grandma, let's catch-up.'_

"I know you all are probably upset with me right now but I need to talk with Harry at the moment so if you would all please leave the room for a while?" Angelica knew something like this would happen, she could have at least visited her grandson but it would have been too hard for her; Harry is the only thing left of her family and if she came she would have been tempted to take him right then and there. She went into Harry's emotions and felt a little bit of forgiveness and a wanting to learn more about his father. The queen was hoping that if she got Harry alone for a while he would forgive her enough so he would come with her with no problems.

It was Mrs. Weasley turn to say her piece and you know the famous Weasley temper. "How dare you come here and tell us what to do? We are his family some of us not by blood but still a family, we have the right to be here." Everyone even Snape for a strange reason nodded in agreement. "And…"

Albus stopped her before she said anything she would regret. "Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Dursley and everyone else; I know this is quit a shock to all of you but we have to take in to account what Harry wants." The headmaster turned to the black hair boy "Harry I know this must be hard for you but as I said I think you should give her a chance. It is all up to you but I suggest talk to her let her know how you really feel." Albus then knelt down and whispered so no could hear "If after you want her to go then tell me, and I can see what I can do."

Harry knew he wanted to talk to his grandmother but he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings especially the ones that just called him family. He also knew it was up to him, it was his grandmother and his life, if he wanted to talk in private then he would. Harry stood and went to Molly Weasley "I'm sorry but I need to do this, I know you might not understand my decision but it is mine to make."

"It's okay dear, you are right I had no right to interfere, I hope you know I am behind you one hundred percent and will be there for you always whenever you need me." Molly just hugged him and turned back to her seat.

Harry then went and stood by the smiling queen. "Instead of making everyone leave why don't we talk somewhere else, How about the Library?"

"That would be okay dear, you lead the way."

As soon as the two of them left and the guard trailing behind, the room went wild. Remus stood and faced his former headmaster. "Tell us what is going on, there is more you aren't telling us. I can sense it."

The headmaster decided that he was the one that would tell the others everything so Harry wouldn't have to, but he had someone else that could do the most part for him. The headmaster raised his hands to signal silence. "Mrs. Granger, what have you figured out so far?"

Hermione was stunned to say the least; she couldn't believe that Harry was going to leave. Hermione was a clever girl and could figure things out way before others in a heated moment but it wasn't always a good thing because Dumbledore was going to make her tell everyone. "Well Harry's Grandmother is the Queen of the Elementals, right?"

"Yes, go on."

"That would make Harry a Prince."

"Keep Going."

"Harry's father and grandfather are dead so that would make Harry the next in line for the thrown. Queen Angelica is probably here to take him back with her." Hermione said the last part really fast so Ron couldn't hear her.

Ron did hear what Hermione said and started to stand with a furious look on his face. "Harry is going to leave, he can't; he won't, will he?" Ron was really confused; he thought they were here to celebrate Harry's birthday. "Headmaster, how are we going to get Harry to stay? I know Harry the best here and trust me when I say that he will leave here with her just for the reason that she is a connection to his father."

"Mr. Weasley" the headmaster said to the young redhead before him; "I am sorry but it is not up to him; he is not seventeen for another year so it is up to his grandmother right now, she is his legal guardian and what she says goes."

Mrs. Dursley just sat there in silence not know what to say since her outburst earlier, but she just remembered what Dumbledore said to her in his letter and came back to reality. "Albus, I thought you said that I was his last blood relative; why didn't you tell me?" Petunia was on the verge of a nervous break down.

"I want to know why of all people I was not told. You didn't say in your letter that if I take my sisters child in; I would have to give him up years later. Before he came into my life I was nothing; my husband just died, I had no money to pay the bills and I had no children. When I found him on my doorstep that special night I took him in, I knew he was a wizard, I knew he was my sisters child; I could feel it in my bones, back then I hated magic and even more after I read the letter on how Lily died but six months later when Harry was eating his breakfast his first word was mama and it was directed at me. All the anger towards magic for not choosing me and my sister for dying was gone I had found my child and his name was Harry Potter. Now you want to take him away from me. Why are we all even here if she is just going to take him? How do we know that they are not gone already?"

"The only thing I can say is that I am sorry, sorry to all of you for the pain that I caused you. I hope you could forgive an old man for the many mistakes he has made." Albus turned to the Petunia "I am sorry for not telling you that you would lose a son; I thought I would be able to arrange it so he could stay a little longer but it didn't work. He has to go tonight and that truly pains me. To answer you question Petunia, Her Majesty has agreed that he could say goodbye."

The youngest Weasley was just in awe of everything around her, wondering why everyone was crying, '_don't they realize what was happening_'. She next took the stage with an anger not realizing what she was about to do.

"How could you all be so selfish? Harry just met his grandmother his only connection to his father; and all you can think about is Harry staying for you." She turned to her older brother.

"Ron if you say you know Harry the most, then you would know that even if he left he would make sure he came and visited even if he was a Prince or even a King." Next was to Mrs. Dursley

"I am sorry Mrs. Dursley that you are losing him but you know I am right he will come and visit. We all have to be happy for him right now even if we don't like it." Everyone just nodded and went back to there seats.

"Well said Miss. Weasley, you are wise beyond your years." Dumbledore said shocked that a fifteen year old girl could make everyone understand this situation. He was also glad that he didn't have to say why Harry had to leave tonight; he knew it would upset them even more if they knew he would be in pain, let's just hope that Minerva didn't say anything. Mrs. Weasley just pulled her daughter in a big hug while everyone waited for Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

In the front of the library stood a man guarding a conversation that was taking place as we speak

A/N:

-I don't own anything you recognize

-My first fic, read and review, please be kind.

In the front of the library stood a man guarding a conversation that was taking place as we speak. In the room sat a boy shocked at what was just happening. He was told that he was a prince and rightful heir to the thrown of Elementals; of course Harry had a few questions. "You're Highness, are you sure that I am the heir?"

Angelica was stunned by her grandson's formality but she knew that he didn't trust her yet and she knew that he was for the most part a respectable boy. "Yes Harry it is true, you are Prince Harold the crowned heir to the Elementals and all magic. Also Harry lets skip the formalities, if you want you can call me Angelica.

"Okay Angelica, what happens now and why did we do this in private; if I know Hermione like I think I do she has figured it out right now and told all of them."

Angelica knew she was going to have to tell him sooner rather than later so she sighed a long breath and hoped for the best. "Harry when an elemental is born he or she is born with only a little magic, it is strong compared to wizarding magic but only a little to us. When an elemental becomes sixteen he or she gains his or her true power and it quite painful."

"If all this is true then why wasn't I brought to you to learn all of this, to learn my culture and heritage?" Harry didn't want to interrupt but he knew this was going to take more time and he needed to understand right away.

Angelica was hoping this wouldn't come up but she had an obligation to explain everything to her only family member. "When I went to bring you back with me when you parents died, Dumbledore made me realize that you would have grown up spoiled and he would have been right. I see all the time how the people of our land react to your name when it is mentioned, they go wild and that would have not have been good for you. When I came for you when you were eleven Dumbledore again convinced me to wait saying it would be good for you to learn a lower form of magic and culture. I agreed because when you became king you would need to know all forms of magic but I sent some of our people live amongst you so they could make sure you were alright."

"You are saying that you didn't want to leave me but thought it was the best for me?" Harry couldn't believe his ears, she did want to be in his life but she thought it was the best for him to stay, for the good of his character. He could understand that, if he lived with people who did everything for him; what type of person would he be now? He was brought up in a good and loving home with all the support he needed and he never wanted for anything. Now she was coming from a far distance to help him though the pain of the new powers he was going to have. Knowing no one else could; overall she did what was best for him. One thing that couldn't escape is mind was that if it wasn't for Dumbledore he would have known that he had a grandmother that cared for him even though he couldn't see her. Before he new what he was doing he was out of his seat with his arms around his grandmother crying. How could he have been so cold to her, this was the mother of his father of course she did what was best for him. He was going to have to make it up to her and also see what Dumbledore has to say about all this.

"Yes of course I did what I thought was best for you but I could have visited, do you forgive me for that." she was so happy now, this is what she wanted, not him crying or feeling guilty but being close, this was the first hug he would give her and hopefully not the last. She pulled him away to face her so she could look him in his eyes "You don't have to feel guilty about the way you reacted; you had the right to ask that question."

"I was cold to you; I only have ever talked like that to three people in my life; you didn't deserve that and who are these people you sent to live here." He hoped she would forgive him.

"It is okay let's just leave that behind us and get to why I am here." She got up and brought Harry back to his seat.

"I will be getting my elemental powers and you said it would be painful." He said wanting to let his grandmother know he was listing.

Angelica just smiled at him and continued her explanation "Yes well done, the reason it will be painful is that your body will have to change to fit all the magic you will obtain and since you are also part of the royal family, it is more then most."

Harry was getting excited now; he would have enough power to defeat Voldemort. Maybe this was the power that he does not know about. "Where are we going to do this because I don't think my room in the tower would be good because I share it with Ron?"

"Harry I don't think you under…." She tried to cut in but he was too wound up right now with everything going on.

"I know; there is a room here at Hogwarts called the room of requirement; I think that would be the best."

"Harry I don't think you understand, you are going to have to come back with me. I think you learned all that you can here and I will be taking you with me." The queen stood there worried that he would not take this well. "There is also you schooling to discuss, all sixteen year olds go to Blackwood School for the Elemental Arts; you have to learn to use your powers and abilities or they will go to waste. You also will have to learn everything it takes to rule so when you are twenty one you can be King."

"Be King, leave my family; you got to be kidding."

"Sorry Harry but it is the only way, it is not good for you to be here after your birthday, your powers will be erratic and you might hurt someone."

"I will not go, you can't make me!"

"Harry I am sorry but you don't have a choice in the matter." She said in a stern voice that was not to be defied.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME" Harry ran out of the room, bumped into the guard but caught his footing and turned to run for the headmasters office when he was stopped dead in his tracks. Harry was all of a sudden feeling warm and cold at the same time.

Harry decided not to get angry but to stay calm and rational. Of course he wanted to stay but she probably knew what was best, she has the whole magical world to run she would know what was best. He had to learn to use his powers and what better way then to be around other that are the same. Harry didn't know why he was having this change of heart but it felt good to have all of his thoughts organized. He didn't want to rule anything but he could get to that later there was only one other problem. "What about my friends and family?" he said hoping she wouldn't have the answer to his question so her could convince her to let him stay.

Angelica never wanted to change Harry's emotions to make it seem that she knew what was best but Harry had to come with her. "I know it won't be easy but you must say good-bye for now, Dumbledore has hopefully told them so it won't be as hard on you. You can also visit when you have spare time and summer months out of school I won't stop you for I know how it was not seeing you but we have to leave tonight. We need enough time to prepare you so if you wouldn't mind we leaving after dinner let's say around three." She didn't mean to come off as abrupt but she had to get moving, people were waiting for him; the whole country in fact. If it wasn't for their spirit books and seeing Harry at certain moments of his life like the Triwizard Tournament or the D.A meetings, they would have gone insane not seeing their Prince Harold.

Harry was about to yell at her again for making him leave his family but he felt himself calm down and a wave of different emotions surge though him. "I hope they took it well, I know how the Weasley temper is and I can tell you that wont like this one bit." Harry watched as his grandmother stood there with her eyes closed looking like she was somewhere else.

"They were mad but the little one made them see reason." She said after she came out of her trance.

"How do you know what they are feeling and how did you know I felt guilty about what I said before." Harry said looking stunned that she knew everything that was going on around her.

"Harry, why don't we discuss that later? Your friends are worried that we are taking so long, they think I took you already." Angelica decided that it would be best to explain all about that later.

When the two started back towards the office they came across the red and white haired guard again. "Harry this is one of the royal guard Sebastian." Sebastian turned to Harry and saluted like he wanted to before with his right fist against his heart. Harry for some reason felt like he knew what to do and did the same but nodded. Sebastian lowered his hand and motion for them to go in front of him and walk.

They reached the stone gargoyle that was guarded the headmasters office and before Harry could try any password. Angelica just waved her hand and the statue move out of the way. Not really shocked that she could do that Harry led the way up the spiral staircase to say good bye to the people that have been there for him most of his life and the aunt that was his mother in every way.

When Harry and his grandmother entered the room everyone became silent. They asked Sebastian to wait outside because they felt it was a private moment. Harry saw that the occupants in the room were seated in groups; he felt it would be better this way not going from person to person. He went over to the first group on his left leaving his grandmother behind, in the group sat two people; the first was his head-of-house you could tell was holding back tear and beside her was the all time sneering champion Professor Snape. The Slytherin head-oh-house was surprisingly the first to speak. "So you decided you are too good for us and are leaving?"

Harry couldn't help but smile, how could he expect anything different from Snape? Even though Snape had tried to make his school life hell, Harry knew that the potion master would always be there for him.

"Bye to you to Sir, I will miss your detentions the most." Before he could do anything else he felt his body turn to the other professor he now noticed was crying he knelt down to look her straight in her eyes.

"Professor, you have been there for me since my first year here and you even got the headmaster to let me play Quiddiage when it was not aloud. I will always think of you when I see a Quiddiage match." He quickly hugged her and felt like he had no control over his body when he turned to the next group that contained Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George.

"Fred, George I would like to say that I thank you for always being on my side when it was getting tough for me here and I hope that you still do well with your joke shop." The Twins nodded and Harry turned to two of the people that he considered parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I hope you know that I love you and not just for being my best friend's parents but for treating me like a son as well." Molly started to cry and Arthur just brought him into a fatherly hug. None of them had to say anything they just knew that it wasn't going to be the last time they saw each other. He then turned to Remus and smiled. "You are the last of my father's friends, not only were you the best dark arts professor but you are one of the most kind and caring person that I know. You helped me with the dementors and also helped me deal with Sirius's death. I thank you with the bottom of my heart." They hugged and for some reason left it at that.

The three other students that were sitting in the room started to get restless so Harry went over to them. "Ginny I would…." He wasn't able to say anything because she stopped him with a tight embrace. "You don't have to say anything Harry; I know that you will miss all of us." She let go and faced him. "I want to let you know that I love you, you don't have to love me back but I had to tell you. You just be happy wherever you go; know that I will be thinking of you and I will be expecting a visit." He nodded and just put her in his arms again before turning to his best friends he was about to cry when he could feel the change in his emotions again but this time he fought and found where the magic was coming from. "Not this time grandmother." He turned towards her with a cold stare and with anger in his voice. "How dare you try to control me like that? I told you I wasn't going and that is final."

Angelica was shocked, how could Harry block her magic? He hasn't even received full powers yet. "I will do everything in my power to make you come with me." She walked over to her grandson and looked him straight in his eyes. "We are leaving, so say goodbye and let's go."

Petunia couldn't take any of this, no one not even a relative was going to make her nephew do what he didn't want to do. She put her arm around Harry and looked towards the Queen. "Harry said he isn't going, so back off and leave. I have been his mother for most of his life and I can take care of him just fine."

"What happens when his magic transforms and you can't help him?" Angelica couldn't believe what this muggle was saying, how can she think that she can take care of him now. Harry's powers will be at full use soon and Angelica couldn't trust anyone else. "I know you all mean well but if Harry stays here for his awakening, this school will be no more because of the influx of power."

"You are just trying to make Harry go with you again." Ron wasn't going to let Harry go without a fight. Ron loved Harry with his whole heart; it wasn't anything gay; it was a brotherly love. Ron realized this in their forth year during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament when it turned out that he was the one person Harry would miss the most. "He is not going, get it straight."

Harry was smiling from ear to ear when he heard his family back him up. They were always there for him. Harry was about to ask his grandmother to leave when he saw that she was glowing. He could feel the magic that was surrounding her, the light was so bright that everyone but Harry had to look away Harry was scared for what was about to happen when all of a sudden he could feel a pull on his magic and his feet leave the floor. "NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS; I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE THEM." Harry couldn't say anything else because before he knew it he was in a whole new room altogether.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was looking around the room that he was

A/N:

-I don't own anything you recognize

-My first fic, read and review, please be kind.

Harry was looking around the room that he was suddenly in. It was round with white walls and had eight doors all around; all of the doors had different symbols with a jewel of some type in the centre. It was like he was in the Department of Mysteries again. When he looked down he saw the floor was carpeted and had a design on it that would leave anyone in their right minds in shock. The outer edge of the design had the same symbols that were on the doors and towards the center there were four creatures, a phoenix, a gryphon, a unicorn, and a dragon. Harry then picked a door and as he was about to turn the knob to leave he was stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Welcome home you're Highness." A young woman about twenty said. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her robes were also blue with gold trimming, and she also had a necklace with a jewel just like the one on the door right behind her.

"This is not my home; I would like to speak to Angelica right now so I can get back to my real home." Harry was very calm at the moment he realized that if he yelled and screamed he would get what he wanted, he had to be polite.

"You will be seeing her later My Lord, I was told to get you settled in to your rooms before I take you to dinner." She bowed her head looking really nervous, like she didn't want to get him upset.

Harry wanted to get away form her right away but he had to play this game. "Alright, lead the way eh….."

"Teresa, Mistress Teresa of the Air Elemental Clan, daughter of the high councilor to the Queen." With her shoulders back and pride in her voice. "It is my pleasures to welcome you're highness home; show you to your rooms and to give a tour of the palace."

Harry nodded and let her continue. "Well right now we are in your elemental chamber. If you look behind you, you will see the door with a clear crystal; that door will lead you to your rooms. The other doors lead you to your classmates; we will meet them later, so let's move on." Teresa moved forward and opened the door that leads to Harry's room.

When Harry entered he couldn't believe his eyes, what he was looking at wasn't anything he expected, he was in a muggle style high-end flat. The only thing different was that you could tell it was charmed with magic because the white carpets weren't getting dirty when they walked on them. As they made their way to the centre of the first room it looked like a living room that Harry saw in one of his aunts' magazines, black leather couch and two chairs, glass end tables, even a bar off to the right; which Harry suspected not to have alcohol in it. He thought this place was awesome, when he looked closely at the pictures on the wall, Harry noticed that they were of people he new, the first one was a picture taken after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament; the Hermione, Ron and Harry in the photo were hugging and laughing with each other just like they did after the task when Harry and Ron made up. The next picture Harry looked at almost made him cry; it was a picture of his Godfather Sirius, Harry wasn't going to let himself cry here and now, it has been over a month since the Department of Mysteries event and Harry didn't know why he was still getting choked up, but he needed to end the silence. "Why do my rooms look muggle?"

"It is not just you that have this style, our whole kingdom does. Our culture is different from the wizarding world My Lord, yes we are magical but we do not stay in the past like others." To prove her point she motioned her hand towards an empty wall. As Harry stared at it she waved her hand and the wall slide open to reveal a floor to ceiling window that was the size of the whole wall.

"Wow!" was all Harry could say at the moment, it was like he was in Buckingham Palace looking down at a courtyard that could fit thousands of people with shops and food stores, but beyond that he could see a city of high-rise buildings and buildings that looked like art. You could tell by the courtyard that this was a kingdom of tradition but at the same time it was modern.

Teresa got Harry's attention by waving her had again to revile a high quality stereo system. "The radio can pick up all stations from muggle to wizard to Elvin, and it holds up to twenty-five CD's. You can also charm it to hold as many as you want or you can charm it to download songs as well."

"This is incredible!" Harry then felt guilty for saying that, he was forced here away from his family and didn't know how to get home and here he was having fun.

"Your bedroom and bathrooms are down that hall." Teresa said pointing to her left. "And your study, library, weapon room and game room are down the hall behind us. You will be able to see all of them later My Lord; according to your schedule we have a meeting with your council in fifteen minutes and we still have to get you ready and changed. Before you go, the reason your room is white and bland is that the room doesn't know you yet. When you get your full powers and your royal ring then the room will change to suit your tastes. "

Harry just wanted to go see his grandmother so he could leave but he new that he couldn't see her till later. Harry walked into his bedroom; the room looked similar to the living room with the white carpet and walls but had a bed and four cupboards for his clothes. He noticed there was a robe on his bed; the robe was red with gold trim. Harry wanted this to go by fast so he could leave but he was enjoying himself so much that he was even thinking about staying for a bit. The thought left him as he was changing to put on the robe.

Harry left the room to go find Teresa; he would look around more later before he left. He found her looking out the window towards the vast landscape between the Palace and the city.

"It is truly beautiful, isn't it?" Teresa said in a low whisper.

"Yes it is; I think it is a wonderful kingdom you have here." Harry said walking over and looking out the window knowing that it would be his last time. Harry was confused on what he was thinking, how could he go from wanting to go home to wanting to stay in a matter of minutes. Harry knew he had a prophecy to fulfill back home but being here felt like nothing could hurt him or his family. Being here felt like no place he had ever been, here he felt great, like all the good emotions that anyone could have he was feeling right now. Harry new that his emotions were real not forced like before.

"My Lord, if you will, we have your meeting to attend right now and we have to go over some things."

"Okay Teresa, what is the first thing?"

"The first thing is, I am your personal assistant; I am here to explain everything to you and get you anything you want, I am here for you." Harry nodded "Second is that your council is made up of people your age and one from each clan." Teresa said as she walked over to the door of the elemental room and motioned for him to enter. When they both were in and the door closed the room became dark, she continued to explain everything. "The doors here if you haven't guessed yet are the doors to your advisors private rooms, you are he only one other than the owner that can enter without permission." Teresa then waved her hand and the crystals, symbols and carpet started to glow. "Each one crystal and symbol represents each clan and element but I will explain when the others arrive." The lights were back on and only one door still had their crystal glow.

The door that had the glowing crystal on it opened and into the room came a boy his age dark brown hair and green eyes. His robe was green with a hint of brown; the jewel around his neck was green as well. Teresa went and stood beside the dark haired boy and pulled out a scroll, she unraveled it and began to read. "Master Jacob of the Earth Elemental Clan; son of Lord Verchiel and Lady Clair; animal transformation a bear." Just then Master Jacob turned into a large brown bear. "Magical creature an earth golem." Jacob then turned into a brown and green golem made up of the earth, twigs and plants. "Human transformation is Elvin with earth magic." Jacob then turned into an Elf with long brown hair and green robes with gold symbols on the bottom.

Jacob then stepped forward as the carpet started to grow grass and the walls disappeared to reveal a forest so pure and untouched. The forest was so peaceful that Harry noticed that a doe appeared at his side and liked his hand. Harry patted the doe's head when Jacob put his hand in a fist over his heart and bowed his head. "It is an honor to serve you My Lord and on behalf of the Earth Elemental Clan I welcome you home." Harry nodded and was in awe of all the power that was surrounding him. If he was one of these people then he would have the same power. Harry shook the thought away and turned to see the room was back to normal and another door opened to the left of the earth elemental.

The room changed again, Harry was in water up to his waist and noticed the wall again was gone. It was like he was in a lake that was only three feet deep with no land in site. Harry saw that there was someone else with them; it was another boy, same age with dirty blond hair. The boy was tall with a muscular build; he also had dark blue eyes. "My Lord may I present to you Master Aaron of the Water Elemental Clan, son of Lady Nevell animal transformation a dolphin." Like Harry assumed Aaron turned into a dolphin, the dolphin was small but beautiful; it had a silky grayish-blue coat and was jumping constantly. Harry then saw that more dolphins appeared and were jumping to get Harry's attention. "Magical creature a Water Dragon." Out of the water came a Dragon made of water that was so clear that you could see through it. "Man-like transformation a merman." The dragon disappeared and a rock formed in the middle of the body of water and on it was Aaron but he had a long tail fin that was shinning blue and green. Aaron also held in his right hand held a gold metal staff that you could tell it was a trident. Aaron crossed the trident on his bare chest and bowed his head just like Jacob. "My Lord, Prince Harold; I Master Aaron of the Water Elemental Clan welcome you home on behalf of my clan. I also bring to you my service and loyalty. Harry again nodded.

The room again changed, this time Harry and the others were in the sky; clouds all around them. Harry noticed that a cloud far away was moving fast towards them. When the white cloud was closer, Harry noticed that there was a person on it, a blonde boy. When the cloud stopped, Harry was in shock; he couldn't believe who was standing right in font of him, none other than Draco Malfoy.

**A/N**: Sorry the chapter was so short but I thought it would be good to stop there. Next Chapter will be longer.


	6. Chapter 6

The room again changed, this time Harry and the others were in the sky; clouds all around them

**DISCLAIMER**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_The room again changed, this time Harry and the others were in the sky; clouds all around them. Harry noticed that a cloud far away was moving fast towards them. When the white cloud was closer, Harry noticed that there was a person on it, a blonde boy. When the cloud stopped, Harry was in shock; he couldn't believe who was standing right in font of him, none other than Draco Malfoy. _

Harry couldn't believe who he was looking at, Draco Malfoy the boy who had tormented Harry since the first year at Hogwarts. This place had to be evil if Malfoy was here, but Harry didn't want to believe that, not after all the good feelings he was having, not after he was considering staying. What made Harry wonder the most was not that the place could be evil but that Malfoy was here at all; weren't only Elementals aloud to be here? Before Harry could even think about saying anything the room was back to normal and two girls entered from the other doors. One of the girls was tall with black hair just below her shoulders. Harry couldn't see the other one that well because she was standing behind the first but he didn't care at the moment.

"My Lord, I know it must be a shock to see Master Draconius here" Lady Teresa stepped forward to take charge "if you will allow him to explain I know that we can resolve this quickly." Harry stared at Malfoy and was in shock, Malfoy didn't have his usual smirk plastered on his face, and here was an expression of fear. Harry didn't know how but he could feel fear and apprehension radiating off Draco. Draco?... How did Malfoy become Draco all of a sudden?

Harry nodded, which for some reason he had to do a lot. Draco stepped forward and took a deep breath; Harry could sense Draco's nervousness but just shrugged it off and waited for a good excuse as to why he was here. "My Lord, I would first of all like to thank you for this opportunity to explain my self."

"Just get on with it Malfoy" Harry not wanting to use Draco out loud.

Being a little bit bolder Draco raised his head. "I'm just going to come out and say it; I am not Draco Malfoy, I'm Master Draconius, son of Lord Nathanial and the Late Lady Mia. I am not a wizard I am an Air Elemental, I received my full powers two weeks ago."

Harry stood there with his mouth open; he couldn't believe that Draco was an Elemental and not only that but he was not even a Malfoy. "Why pretend you were something you're not?"

"The Majesty Queen had decided that you would need people to look out for you at school, so two of us were sent to Hogwarts. I was sent to watch over the enemy's side, so the Malfoy's memories were changed to make them believe that I was their son. When we saw each other on the train, I wanted so badly for you to be my friend but I had to act like a Malfoy and you turned me down understandably." Harry looked around the room, everyone had their back towards Draco; it seemed that everyone was upset with Draco as well but the blond haired boy still stood proud. "I treated you and your friends so bad and I am sorry for that but I couldn't blow my cover, I hope you can forgive me."

Aaron stepped forward with a look of anger in his eyes. "Why are you even here Draconius? Nobody wants you here, the way you treated Prince Harold all these years I hope you get kicked out of the council."

"I had to so I could spy on the Death Eater's children you twit." Draco sneered with hatred running off his body.

It was Jacob who spoke-up this time. "You could have spied in the background, not got front and centre. We all saw you in our spirit books, it looked to us that you started most of it."

Harry wanted all this to be over and go home so even if he liked to see Draco suffer. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you, you treated me like crap." Harry was furious, how could Draco expect his to forgive him. "If you want my forgiveness you are going to have to earn it but not right now, I will be leaving soon so it doesn't matter."

"We will be seeing the Queen during dinner My Lord; we need to finish the meeting soon." Teresa was getting tense, she knew meeting Draconius would be tough on the young prince but hoped it would have gone better. "Master Draconius, animal transformation an eagle." The room went back to being in the clouds and where Draco was standing was a six foot in length eagle flying in a circle. "Magical creature a winged horse" a white horse with long feather wings took the eagles place. "Human-like transformation a veela" the winged horse transformed into the most beautiful thing Harry ever saw. Draco had long flowing silver hair witch was tied back in a ponytail, his skin was white as the cloud he was standing on, and stood a few inches taller making him a good six feet. The veela was producing a pink aura that Harry could tell was used for seduction if he remembered what he learned in his forth year about veelas and what they could do.

You could tell that it took all the others strength to fight the urge to jump Draco right then and there but for some reason it wasn't affecting Harry. "Veela transformation a male harpee" The veela in front of Harry grew feather wings instead of hands and his feet turned into that of a bird. In a loud screeching sound that for some reason Harry understood the harpee said "On behave of the Air Elemental Clan, I welcome you home. Also I offer you my loyalty if you do or do not accept me in the council."

Not letting Harry answer the question Teresa continued "May I present to you Mistress Rachel of the Dark Elemental Clan; daughter of Lord Barabass and Lady Daria." The room turned dark and all around the room was a grey mist. There was enough light from the mist that you could see the others. "Animal transformation a cat" a black cat appeared where Rachel was, "magical creature a dark unicorn" the cat that was Rachel in the centre of the room turned into a unicorn with a silk-like coat of black. "Human-like transformation is a vampire." The black unicorn changed into Rachel but with a pale face and fangs. "On behave of the Dark Elemental Clan I welcome you home."

Out of the shadows appeared a girl with red hair as the room changed. The room suddenly got hot and Harry noticed that he was standing in what appeared to be a volcano but not at a heat that he couldn't handle. From out behind of Mistress Rachel came the familiar face of Ginny Weasley.

This was too much, Harry didn't know what to say; first Draco now Ginny. Ginny looked older some how, she definitely was not fifteen. When Harry just stood there not saying anything, Teresa continued, "I present Mistress Virginia of the Fire Elemental Clan, daughter of Lord Dashel and Lady Sheridan." After that Harry didn't hear anything, he saw Ginny turn into a red salamander, then into a phoenix and then into something that Harry had never seen before; it was her human-like transformation. The being had hair made up of blazing fire, eyes as black as the darkest charcoal you could have seen. The skin was Harry favorite part, it was the colour grey but when she breathed in and out you could see the lava that was trying to escape making breaks in her skin.

The room went back to the way Harry first entered with five out of six jewels shining and symbols all around. Everyone was back to normal and wearing clothes you could tell were only worn by multimillionaires, even Harry was wearing something different then the robes he came in with. This became way too much for Harry to handle, being an elemental, being a prince, the lies from Draco and Ginny. Harry couldn't breathe anymore his heart started to beat at a fast rate; his head was spinning around the room, Harry then dropped to the floor. All Harry noticed was Ginny at his side with her arms around him whispering '_it will be okay Harry, it will be okay_' over and over again while rocking him back and forth.

When Harry woke he noticed that he was in the bedroom Teresa had shown him, and wondering how he got silk pajamas on, the room was also occupied with two others and Harry knew at once who they were. "Why are you two here, I never want to see you again EVER." Harry couldn't control his emotions anymore; he only felt betrayed not hatred but it was enough to get a rise in his voice.

"Harry I can explain, Draconius needed help with his assignment." Ginny said with a desperate tone of voice. "I was chosen to look out for you."

"You came after Malfoy"Harry being really confused"but I've known you longer." Harry just started at the red head and noticed she was feeling hesitant; he then remembered what Draco said about his family. "You changed my memory, how could you" Harry was fuming now "I've told you stuff that I have never even told Ron or Hermione, and everything I thought you were was I lie."

"No Harry please, I love you" Ginny was crying now but still held her pride.

Harry didn't know what was happening to him everything she said was making him angry; he could usually stop and think to consider his actions but right now all he wanted to was yell and scream "You told me that earlier didn't you but that must have been a lie, you were acting like I was leaving and would only see me once in a while."

"No Harry I do love you, I've loved you since I was a little girl" She was now kneeling on the floor beside his bed. "Ask Draconius, ever since I've known about you and seen you in my spirit book I have loved you. The way you were with Ron when you first met him, your bravery and kindness showed even before Hogwarts. I've seen you with your aunt and how much you love her, you would give up everything even your magic if it would make her happy." She grabbed Harry's hand and continued "When I was told that they needed someone else to help Draconius and was told that I would be going, I was ecstatic; even if the reason was because my hair would fit in with the Weasley's; I didn't care because I would be with you in person."

Draco stepped forward and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder for comfort; he faced Harry and nodded "she is telling the truth, she has been obsessed with you for a long time, I didn't know it was to that extent but she has never felt like that towards anyone else."

Harry was still seething inside but suppressed it enough so he could get more answers, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to continue with his rage. "What is happing to me, I can't control my emotions anymore. Is my grandmother doing this again?"

Ginny stood up and wiped her tear away, she had a job to do and she had to help Harry understand everything that is going to happen to him. "Your magic and body are changing right now, at this time your emotions will go haywire till the change is complete."

Harry being confused and wanting to get home right away decided to jest learn everything they were going to teach him about his transformation then go. "I thought that it happened on my birthday?"

Draco spoke next hoping to relieve Ginny from any tension. "You body has a lot to do before the change, to prepare if you will, that is why Ginny and myself are here right now. We will be taking you to dinner so you can fuel up for a hard night of study so by the end of tomorrow you will have all the information you will need to know before the change."

Harry sighed when he realized that he will be with Draco and the traitor Ginny for a whole night and day but then that would be it wouldn't it, he would never have to see them again, he knew their secret so when he went home they would not send them; they would send someone else, since he knew everything now his grandmother would probably send just a bodyguard to watch him, that would be so bad, he could handle someone watching him only if he knew that they were.

When Ginny and Draco left so he could change he noticed that his clothes were not in his trunk that he found at the end of the bed, actually there was nothing in the trunk but spare parchment for essays and quills that were broken from overuse. Harry turned to go and ask ware all his thing were when he noticed the wardrobes on the left of the room, there were five of them. He wondered why he would need so many but then he opened the first one, it had so many clothes hanging up, it even had labels on top each section. The first section was called 'morning attire', in it there were polo shirts and kaki pants of all different colours hanging up. The next section was 'morning formal' there were robes in this one, the robes were all different styles but always had the combination of royal blue and silver, the robes also had a crest on the left chest side but the funny thing was the crest was empty; no symbols or words, it was a background colour of white.

Harry looked in all the wardrobes and all of them were basically the same. The second one was midday; the clothes were short sleeve dress shirts with a tie and kaki pants, there was also a couple sweater vests again all different colours, the formal was the same, robes of silver and blue. The next wardrobe was evening ware, they were the same as what he had on before he fainted, a black blazer and dress pants, the shirt underneath was made up of fine material that Harry had never felt before, there was no tie but he notices that he had two of the buttons undone as well.

When he chose something that looked the same as he was warring before Harry saw that his shoes had a scuff on them, he couldn't go see the queen like that if he wanted to go home even if she was his grandmother, Harry then saw a wardrobe appear next to the last one in the room. When Harry opened it there he saw shoes galore, all types for all times of day and activities. Harry then remembered what Teresa said about his room not knowing him so he wanted to check something out. Out loud Harry said "it would be nice if there was a separate room for all the clothes and shoes." Then suddenly Harry saw the wardrobes disappear and before him was a sliding panel of glass, Harry opened it and saw the biggest walk-in closet he had ever seen in his whole life. Harry's emotions taking over again, he giddily grabbed a put on a pair of black dress shoes and went out of his bedroom.

Harry saw Ginny and Draco sitting on the couch having a long conversation, Draco's arm was around Ginny and she had her head in her hands crying. When Draco noticed that he was in the room he stood up. "Are you ready to go My Lord?" Harry nodded feeling weird that of all people Draco was calling him My Lord. They entered the elemental room again, when Ginny was about to say something Harry abruptly turned away to look at Draco. "My Lord, why are you not talking to her? She explained why she did what she did. Why talk to me when all I did was torture you all the time." Harry had a simple answer for that question, "I would rather talk to you than to her because she pretended to be a friend, all the memories I have of her growing up are fake, and she is not even fifteen like I thought because if she was then she wouldn't have her powers yet would she. I am talking to you instead because it is too painful to even looking at her." Tears were coming down Harry's face right now, not wanting to show emotion right now he wiped them away quickly. "These stupid emotions" Harry said under his breath.

Harry not seeing the new tears from what he said asked if they could go now. Draco just sighed and continued. "This room as you know is the council's elemental room where you can amerce yourself in the elements, each door leads you to one of the five other members rooms. The room is also a telepad; if you want to go somewhere in the palace then all you have to say the place and it will take you to the closest telepad to your location. You are cleared to go anywhere through but the queens' private rooms, if you want to go there then you have to walk. Only the members of our council can ask the telepad to bring us here. You can also call people through the pad and the telepad telepathically tells us you want us." Draco waited for Harry to nod in understating until he continued, Harry did "All you have to do is say the place we are going, it is different then the floo network so be prepared." Harry nodded and Draco said in a loud booming voice "royal private dinning room please."

There was a light around the room when Harry felt the floor move like they were in an elevator, when it stopped the all the walls and doors were gone. Harry felt like they were in a museum with all the fine vases and paintings, the plants even looked gorgeous; what really got Harry's attention was the marble floors. Want Harry found odd that there was no table. "Malfoy, where is the table so we can eat?"

"This is not your dining room you're Highness, we were with you, so the pad took us to the closest place all three of us could go, and your dining room is through the doors on your right with the guards in front."

"You are not coming with me." Harry said a little nervous not wanting to eat alone right now even if he had to eat with Draco and Ginny.

"Sorry you're Highness but only the royal family and guests can eat in there and your grandmother wants to talk to you about something." Draco said hoping Harry would go in so he would get in trouble from Lord Nathanial his father. If Harry was late on his first night here Draco wouldn't hear the end of it. He also had to get the library ready for their all night lesson of the ways and transformations of elementals.

Harry turned and looked at the double doors to his right, he had to do this, and he wanted to go back to his family even if it had one less member in it. Harry slowly walked forward and motions to the guards to let him in. When Harry entered he saw that the room was even more lavish then the room hall, what he saw in the room made his eyes open wide with shock, at the long dining table sat his whole family talking happily together.


	7. Chapter 7

When Harry entered he saw that the room was even more lavish then the room hall, what he saw in the room made his eyes open wi

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_When Harry entered he saw that the room was even more lavish then the room hall, what he saw in the room made his eyes open wide with shock, at the long dining table sat his whole family talking happily together._

Harry felt that he was the happiest person on Earth. His family witch consisted of his aunt Petunia, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, for some reason even Snape. Harry ran over to the table. "Does this mean that I can go home?" Ron and Hermione ran over two Harry and wrapped into a huge hug that lasted forever

Angelica stood up from her chair with regret in her eyes. "I am sorry that is not possible right now, you still have to go through your transformation; after that we can discus what you wish to do."

Harry believed what his grandmother was saying; he could feel it surging through his body. It didn't feel like when he was controlled, it was different. Harry just new what people were feeling for some reason. When Ron and Hermione went back to their seats beside three of the professors, Harry felt there was a catch for them being here. "Thank you, but why are you all here? I love you being here but" turning to his grandmother "I didn't think you wanted me with them."

As soon as Harry said that the room stood still, no movement at all, time actually stopped. The only people that could move were Harry and his grandmother. "I always thought highly of aunt and your choice of a wizarding family."

Harry's feeling of intense joy turned into pure anger, anger at Ginny, Draco and especially his grandmother, "How dare you say anything like that, you had spies follow me around not only that you changed my memory and put them in my life."

"Harry I need you to understand, Voldemort was after you; you were going to Hogwarts away from your protection, I needed to know you were safe." Angelica was half crying and half angry that her grandson challenged her motives. "I lost a son that I loved and still do with my whole heart, I felt like I was going to die; I wasn't going to lose you too."

Harry couldn't handle the emotions that were being thrown at him, he had his own anger plus his grandmother's feelings, and it was too much. "I know you love me but what about Ginny, do the Weasley's know about her?"

"I sorry, but we had to erase their memory of Mistress Virginia and Master Draconius. It would have been hard to explain their absence, I hope you understand?" Angelica was prepared for the angry explosion that would come from her grandson but it never came.

Harry was in deep thought, he knew that it would have been hard to explain Ginny's true parentage but it still felt weird. "I understand, it would have been horrible."

The room went back to normal with everyone talking and enjoying the company they were in. Harry went and sat in the empty chair that was at one of the ends of the table, turning to his aunt that was in the seat closest to him. "How long are you guys aloud to stay?"

"Most of us will be staying until your transformation is complete but Ron and Hermione are aloud to stay the rest of the summer." Petunia said with excitement in her voice hoping that this would make her Harry happy. She realized that she had to let Harry go, it would be good for him to have this extra power and teaching if only to help protect him.

Getting out of his seat he ran over to where his two best friends were sitting. "Are you guys really staying for the rest of summer?"

"Yes Harry, you will have to put up with the two of us for a whole month." Ron grinned looking around the room "I can't believe we are going to stay in a real palace."

"Not only that Ron" Hermione started "the Elementals have a great culture, I have been reading from a book that Queen Angelica gave me before she said we could stay and it says that the Elementals use magic and muggle technology; isn't that right Harry?"

"Harry has not only been here a day and you expect his to know everything?" Ron said in a raised voice you could tell was going to start an argument between the two friends.

Harry just shook his head "It's okay Ron, she's right, you should see my room." Harry went back to his seat to start his meal, he was very hungry from all the stress from the day's activities.

When everyone finished their meal Angelica stood up and addressed the members at the table. "I know it has been a long day so why don't you all go to your assigned rooms to get some sleep." She walked over to Harry while everyone was getting out of their seat to leave. "Harry I need you to stay, Professor Dumbledore and I need to talk to you in private." Harry nodded in agreement after Harry kissed his aunt goodnight and he, Ron and Hermione decided to hang out later tomorrow. Harry went over to a sitting room that appeared behind two sliding doors he never saw before. When Harry sat he could feel the nervousness coming from the two adults.

"Harry, before we get started I wanted to know if you had any questions for us?" Angelica asked hoping she could answer all of them.

"Yes, I wanted two know why two certain people are in my council?" Not saying any names just in case Dumbledore didn't know.

"Harry, I know about Miss. Ginny and Mr. Draco. I was told before I came here, I want you to know that I understand your pain and it is understandable if you do not wish to stay here after such a betrayal." Dumbledore wanted so much for Harry to come back with him. If reminding him of the betrayal of a close friend is what he had to do, then he would.

Harry started to feel the anger arise within and he didn't know what to do, he didn't want to lose control in front of anyone but he needed the release. In the end he was going to let the anger out later so he concentrated on good memories of Ginny and for some reason that worked, he didn't have the anger anymore. "I will stay but I still want to know why they are in a council of mine that I don't even want?"

Angelica was glad that Harry was asking questions and gave her a hope that he would want to stay to learn more. "I do not know the reason Virginia and Draconius are in your council, the elders choose where everyone is placed in the kingdom. I can only guess the reason is because they know you the best from being around you the most."

"The elders decide where a person makes a living, there is no choice?" Harry was shocked at this revelation, no one could be anything else but what the elders said they had to be.

"The elders of the kingdom are scanners and can tell a person their abilities after a transformation, they put them where they feel that person would be most happy and where their talents and abilities are most needed." The queen was hoping that this custom would not deter Harry from staying. "There have been a couple of complaints through the years but all in all the elders do a great job."

"What happened to the ones that complained?" Harry asked hoping that the person would have a choice.

"They are able to go to the King or Queen about a rescan and request another placement. The King or Queen can agree or disagree and put them where ever they want." Replied Angelica "It is getting late why don't you go find Draconius and start your lessons, I believe he is in the great library. Tomorrow I need to know if you approve of your council members."

Harry being confused but nodded anyways saying goodbye to the headmaster and his grandmother. When he left the room he saw the telepad in the hallway where Draco left him earlier, he didn't know what to say. He remembered the time he first using floo powder and got himself in Knocktun Ally because he said the name wrong. Hoping he didn't have a repeat performance he deiced to give it a try, so he closed his eyes and clearly said _Great Library._

When Harry opened his eyes he was in shock, all he could see were shelves and shelves of books from the floor to the ceiling. Harry started to walk through the maze of shelves when he felt a deep sadness come over him, he knew it wasn't him so he tried to find the other person. He stopped when he reached the centre of the maze, on a leather couch he could see Ginny sobbing in the arms of Draco. Harry stopped to listen to the conversation.

"Gin, he will forgive you." Draco said with a sympathizing tone in his voice.

With her voice horse from crying Ginny whispered "I don't know Draco, I could see a look of hatred in his eyes."

Draco was getting upset, how could she think that Harry hated her, does she not even know him. "He is Harry Potter for crying out loud, he is a forgiving person. Look he is even talking to me and I treated him the worst, all you did was be his friend. You did your job like you were told to do."

Ginny could never see common sense. "That's the point Draco, it wasn't a job to me. I loved being Harry's friend, he will not see it that way. Draco will he hate me forever?"

Harry couldn't see Ginny like this anymore, though he wouldn't love her like she wanted he did care for her like a sister even if some of the memories were fake, the feelings were real. Harry stepped forward so the two could see him. "Ginny I don't hate you, you are one of my closest friends and I forgive you."

Ginny ran over to Harry and embraced him. "Thank you Harry, I will make it up to you. Do you want anything, I know you don't want me in your council and Teresa is your personal secretary but if you need anything just ask."

Harry totally forgot about Teresa, how was he supposed to remember everything and how was he suppose to get in touch with her? "You don't have to get me anything and I would me honored if you would be in my council, both of you." Harry finish by turning to Draco and nodded both knowing that everything was forgiven.

A/N: I know that was short but I wanted to but the lessons and the transformation to be in one chapter.

Next chapter: Late night lessons, what is a spirit book and the transformation.


	8. Chapter 8

"You don't have to get me anything and I would me honored if you would be in my council, both of you

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Please Read and review, I like to know your opinions

"_You don't have to get me anything and I would me honored if you would be in my council, both of you." Harry finish by turning to Draco and nodded both knowing that everything was forgiven._

Draco stood up and motioned for Harry to sit on the couch. Ginny left to go read so she would be more prepared as she took the last part of the lessons to teach about their culture. As Harry walked over to take his seat he noticed that Draco looked different, not that much but noticeable. What really shocked him was Draco's blonde hair was long that came down past his shoulders and the tips were blue. "Draco why is your hair like that?"

Draco just sighed realizing that this was going to be long night. "My Lord the long hair happens with the transformation to show your new awakening and the coloured tips are put to show if you have a secondary element." Draco noticed that Harry looked really interested in what he was saying. _'This might not be as bad as I thought'._ "Not everyone has a secondary element, only the most powerful do; some even have three or four. I have two; I am an air elemental with water being my second if you notice the blue."

"First off you can call me Harry since we are somewhat friends now and you can have more than one element?" Harry was getting really excited now and because of his body he couldn't control his emotions. "Do you think I will have two elements?"

Draco just laughed to him self, how can he think that he will only have one. Draco went back into teacher mode again to answer the question. "Your family is the Royal family, with your elemental magic and the Royal magic you have, you will no doubt have three or four but you will come in to your third or fourth later on in life when you grow in your magic."

"Okay, so what elements will I have?" Harry said trying to calm his emotions down.

Draco couldn't believe how Harry was being so nice to him even though he knew he was forgiven a little part of him was saying he didn't deserve it. "We will not know until your transformation, but I think since your grandfather and father was the same element, you probably will be in the Light Elemental Clan, the bet around the palace is what your second will be."

"I was meaning to ask, what are the clans about?" Harry said trying to get all the information that he could from his enemy turned friend.

Draco was enjoying teaching his new friend and was considering apprenticing in that field during their schooling. "The official name is clan but it is more like a support group. After the awakening of an elemental, they find it hard to control their powers and need people to teach and guide them. Each elemental is more or less different from others because the combination of the element, second element, and abilities the only people who could understand is someone who is similar."

"Since you have two elements, are you in two clans?" Harry hoping that was not the case.

"No, you are with your main element; the other elements are not as strong. For instance, I have the full control over the air and the winds but have about a third of water." Draco wanting to get to other subjects stood up and with a wave of his left hand a blackboard appeared floating behind him. "To get this going, there are other things you need to know about before your transformation. The first thing is that you will have certain abilities."

Harry remembering all the things his grandmother could do and had nothing to do with an element. "What do you mean abilities; like when my grandmother changed my emotions and stopped time."

Draco was stunned he didn't know all of the queen's abilities and stopping time was one of the rarest. "She really stopped time" Harry nodded. "Well then she is a time stopper or even a time controller; the emotion control means she is a master empath, only ones who are masters at that ability can control another's emotions."

This was getting interesting for Harry, he wondered what he would do if he those abilities. "What are the others that one could have?"

"The list could go on forever but the most common ones are telepath, morpher, telekinetic, beast speaker and you know empath. Some of the uncommon ones are scanner, healer, seer and any of the controllers like your grandmother's time ability." Draco laughed when he saw Harry's eyes open wide, it was like when he was a little kid learning all of this for the first time.

Draco spent the next few hours teaching Harry about the abilities, like scanner who has the ability to see another person's abilities, strengths, weaknesses and sometimes even auras. What really got to Harry was when they were talking about the controllers and that some one could even control another's magic.

"Draco, what abilities do you have?" Harry asked suddenly.

"The elders wait three weeks before confirming their results of the scan but from what they have told me and my father I can morph and use telekinesis. As I said these results are not confirmed yet but the elder are rarely wrong."

Draco noticed that Harry had enough of that subject he switched to topic that he knew Harry would want to know more about. "Harry, do you know anything about the animals and magical creatures you saw us transform into this afternoon?"

"No, not really I know that you are an eagle, winged horse, veela and for some reason your veela transforms into a harpee." Harry being confused at the last one he mentioned.

Draco was really happy that Harry remembered his forms; maybe they could become good friends? "If you noticed that everyone's animal and such are connected to their elements, my animal and magical creature are with my air element with the wings, my veela transformation is connected to the air but it also has water ties as well." Harry nodded in understanding "real veelas can change their forms as well, so I can change into a harpee."

"I guess you don't know what my forms will be?" Harry was hoping that Draco at least could answer that one.

"I am sorry I don't know, even if we knew your element was light, there are so many you could become that it would be hard to even guess." Draco didn't like not knowing answers to questions; but he continued with his last topic. "Harry I know you have heard us talking about spirit books, has your grandmother told you anything about them."

Harry sat there remembering everything on the subject at hand. "My grandmother told me that the kingdom was able to see some of my life through a spirit book."

"Yes, we are able to see some events of a person's life. Not deep personal events but one that shows character and achievements." Draco said remembering the events that were shown if you wanted to know about Harry. "The book can do more than that. It shows you what you have learned so far and can hold the information from any book at a time. Here this is my book that was given to me after my transformation." Draco handed his book off to the young prince.

Harry looked at the black book. The book had a crystal that was yellow with blue veins across. When touching the book you could feel the power radiating off of it. When Harry opened the book he saw something amazing, in the book was just like the elemental room, you were like a bird soaring though the clouds, the only difference was that you could see some rain clouds. "This is cool Draco, how do you use it?"

Draco came over and closed he book, he then put his hand over the crystal and said "Master Draconius Air Elemental Clan Fifth Class Status." He then opened it to the middle of the book and gave it to Harry. Harry looked into the book and noticed the sky was still there but it had an image of Draco floating in the middle of the left page and on the right written in silver were stats.

Master Draconius

Air Elemental Fifth Class

Elemental Second Water

Member of the Air Elemental Clan

Member of Prince Harold's Council

In running for High Councilor to the Prince

**Father: **Lord Nathaniel

**Mother: **Desist

**Sister(s):** Mistress Teresa(21) and Mistress Kayla(16/twin)

**Master: **Lord Zion Air Elemental 2nd Class

**Best Friend:** Mistress Virginia

**Friend(s): **Prince Harold

"Draco you never told me you had a twin and why does it only have me and Ginny as your friends?" Harry was confused to say the least, he new some of the information that was given but Draco having a twin was weird and having only two friends was weirder because he thought everyone was at least friends in the council.

Draco took the book from Harry and closed it abruptly. "Yes I have a twin, I haven't had a chance to tell you about her, you will meet her at your transformation ball. You can ask Ginny about that. Ginny and you are my only friends because I have spent five years in the wizarding world and only had Ginny in private moments to talk to, even your name didn't appear till now. The members of the council do not really like me because of the way I had to treat you." With a wave of his had Draco erased everything from the blackboard. "That is the end of our lessons for now, Ginny will be here in a moment to talk to you about our culture and traditions I will be here later to teach you more so stay awake."

The blonde just walked towards the exit of the maze while Harry sat there pondering everything he was taught. It was late and was hoping he would be able to have a break soon but that thought left him when Ginny entered looking a bit different. She was now taller, her red hair came down to the waist. Harry could also see black highlights on the tips of he hair realizing that she has dark as her second element. Ginny walked gracefully to the centre of the library with a kart full of books. "My Lord…"

Harry cut her off "Like I told Draco please call me Harry, I don't feel comfortable with the prince thing okay."

Ginny nodded and continued. "Harry, we have a lot of stuff to cover so if you have any question please ask now."

Harry got right down to the points o all of this would go faster. "What is a transformation ball?"

"Transformations balls are held a day after a prince or a princess's power awakens, they are to meet all the leaders of the magical world like the Elves, Mages, Wizards, Phoenixes, Dragons, Griffins and Unicorns. They all come to see the element and the forms that the prince or princess can change into. The royal also has to show their magical guardian."

Harry was really confused now, this was getting too much. "What do you mean by magical guardian?"

Ginny was so happy that Harry was talking to her again she didn't care that this probably take the rest of the night. "Right after you receive your power, unconsciously you will be able to do one piece of advanced magic, summon your guardian that protects and helps you. You are able to do that forever even if you are a level five elemental. After my transformation I was able to summon my guardian Lex, he is a Vector what my human-like form is, he is really nice and sweet to me but if he doesn't like you then you could get hurt."

Harry was actually starting to understand everything even everything Draco taught. It was a weird sensation, Harry could feel knowledge entering his body and to be truthful it a bit painful. Harry couldn't breathe again and his eyes went blurry, then everything went black.

Harry woke up in the same place last time he fainted the only exception was there was more people in his room. Harry got up to sit when he saw his aunt hurry over to him. "Harry are you okay; I was so worried, I thought I lost you."

Harry shook the headache he had away, his hair felt different for some reason. Harry ran out of bed to the mirror in his walk-in closet to see what was wrong, what he noticed shocked him, his hair was just below his shoulders and he now stood a good six feet and for some reason he could see without his glasses. When Harry walked into his room again he saw McGonagall, Remus, Dumbledore and Snape all talking in a corner while Ron, Hermione, the Weasley's and his aunt in another. He went to go sit on his bed when everyone was staring at him. "What, you don't like my new look? "

Ron spoke up first to easy the tension in the room. "Mate what happened to you, we left you about seven hours ago. I heard of a growth spurt but not that fast and what happened to you hair?" Everyone was nodding in agreement, when he was about to answer Teresa entered the room. "Prince Harold, the Majesty Queen Angelica would like you and your guests to join her in her tea room, please follow me."

Harry nodded and got up and saw that his clothes were a mess, so he ushered everyone out so he could change. Harry was wondering why he cared about his clothes when before it wouldn't have bothered him if he just got out of bed to go and meet someone. He figured it was because it was a queen. He went over to the closet to pick something appropriate. He picked out a pair of black dress paints a forest green silk buttoned top and a pair of black buckled dress shoes. He tied his hair back showing his scar with a green elastic band that appeared on a counter by a door that wasn't there when he made the room. He assumed that he needed the room but he didn't have time to look into it.

Harry walked in to the living room where everyone was waiting including Draco and Ginny. Harry walked with much more confidence the usual and headed straight to his elemental room. Harry saw that only Draco and Ginny got in after him. He went to see what was going on. "I thought you guys were supposed to come too?"

Teresa stepped forward to answer the question. "Only your council has permission to enter that room now, since you approved them all. I will take the rest to the meeting My Lord"

Harry nodded in dismissal and left the rest to use the telepad in the previous room. Harry stood in between two councilors and friends. Harry nodded to Draco to say the destination. "Queen's Tea Room"

Harry, Draco and Ginny appeared in a lovely floral decorated room. The room had three couches, two large one small in the center with a table in the middle. On the mantle of the fire place there were pictures of Harry and his father growing up, if the pictures didn't have names you wouldn't be able to till the difference. The room also produced sun light even thought it was three o'clock in the morning.

When Harry and the rest were gathered in the tea room, his grandmother entered with a sense of power and command. "Harry it seems your transformation has begun early." Everyone's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets when the queen continued. "It is a good thing that you only went through the physical and mind part or we would have been in big trouble."

Harry was looking scared at that moment, Draco never told him what to expect during the event. "What is going to happen now? I don't know what to do."

Angelica felt sorry for Harry, she knew how it felt, the anticipation, the worry of not know what will happen. "It's okay Harry, we know it's a terrifying time for you but know this, three of us have gone though the transformation, and you have friends and family to support you, you will not be alone in this" Harry nodded. "Harry we are going to put you into the transformation room right now, is that okay?" Harry stood to show is compliance. "We do not know when it will happen but I sure it will be soon." She turned to Ginny "Mistress Virginia get the rest of the prince's council to transformation room A and you know what else to do." Ginny nodded while leaving in a rush. The Queen turned to Draco. "I want you to take Harry to that room and Teresa will go with you to help"

Draco motioned for Harry to go with him but Harry wanted to know where his family was going to be. "Grandmother, where is everyone else going to be?"

"Harry, only elementals can personal witness a transformation; they can see you after." Harry looked down in regret, no one important to him could be there for the biggest moment of his life. Ginny would be there, but she wasn't his aunt who was his mother even though not biological, she wasn't Ron his first friend from the wizarding world and the one he would miss the most if gone. She wasn't Hermione the truly loyal friend who always believed in him and gotten him out of a few jams with her book smarts, he wanted them there but turned and left with Draco and Teresa on the telepad.

They appeared in a room with teal coloured walls, hard wood floors and only a bed against the back wall, as he sat down on the bed Jacob, Aaron, Rachel and Ginny ran up to him. Jacob was the first to speak. "Is it really happening now My Lord?" Harry nodded.

"Do you know what this means My Lord? You are going to be extremely powerful." Rachel said getting herself all worked up. Before Harry could give his response he felt a surge of pain going through his body. It felt like his insides were being twisted and turned while getting hit by a sledgehammer. The pain wouldn't stop. Draco had to grab a bucket so he could through up more then twice. When the pained stopped and Harry felt a relief and thought it was done, there came a burning sensation in him, he could feel his blood boiling over to the point where he had to vomit again and this time it was all blood.

The blood wouldn't stop exiting him, Harry thought he was going to lose all of it when it stopped just like before so he figured he was in for more torture. He was right but it wasn't anything big just a headache and he handled them before but then it came, the voices_ 'go out side' 'go outside' 'go outside' 'go outside' 'go outside' 'go outside'_. It wouldn't stop, over and over again it said the same thing. Harry had to do what the voices were telling him. "Draco, I need to go outside."

Draco was confused at the moment, why would Harry want to leave during all of this, you could tell he was in so much pain. "Har.. My Lord" having to be formal around the other members. "You are not feeling well right now, you don't know what you are saying."

"I do, just get me out of here NOW!" Harry was frantic the voices wouldn't go away. "I have to get rid of the voices."

The whole room fell silent except the moans coming from the prince because the other pains were back in full force at the same time. "Harry" Ginny said not caring she was supposed to be formal around the others. "Did you say voices, voices as in plural, as in more than one voice?"

"YES, please get me outside, they wont stop." Tears were falling down his cheeks now from the intense pain.

Aaron stood forward and with a loud commanding voice. "Our Prince has just given us a direct order, we are to take him outside. I think the roof would be best, it is still the palace but it is also outside. Is that alright with you My Lord"

"Yes, just get me out of here" Harry stood while his whole body was shaking.

Jacob and Aaron helped Harry walk to the telepad one on each arm. When everyone had gotten on the telepad Rachel said "Palace Roof"

Right when Harry saw he was outside the voices and the pain stopped but when he went to wipe the sweat from his forehead he saw that his hand was glowing but not just his hand his whole body. The twisting of the insides started again but his time it was painless, it felt like it was the most natural thing ever. He could fell himself shrinking, when it stopped he heard a female voice call him. "Harry you are a Light Elemental, your animal form is a snow wolf."

Harry was just getting used to his heightened senses when his body started to change again, Harry felt weird this time, he didn't feel solid. "Harry you are a Lyther, a magical creature made up of a mist of pure light, with that form you can transform into any magical creature or animal you want but the difference is that the animal or creature will be pure white and glow."

Even though he was now a mist made of light he could understand every word said to him. Harry felt himself turn back into human not knowing what was happening, wasn't he supposed to have another transformation. Harry was waiting for the final change when he felt an itching pain coming from his back. He tried to scratch it away but it wouldn't.

Angelica was in awe at was she seen so far, the first two forms were really powerful creatures. The snow wolf was wise to no end but also a great fighter and protector. The Lyther was a surprise to say the least, it basically said he had a little of all the magical and non-magical creatures in him. Angelica was surprised he ended up on the roof, when she got to the prepared room for this event she found it empty but she found the magical signature of her grandson and ended up here.

When she looked back to the Prince, he was scratching his back intently. All of a sudden a beam of light shot out from the sky and hit Harry strait in the chest. Arms opened wide he stated to be raised from the ground, when he stopped he started go grow wings, not wings of feathers but wings of light, pure undiluted light six feet long. Harry also had golden plated armor on his body and a crown of diamonds and jewels on his head.

Then the same light that flowed through Harry spread over the sky just above them, floating down from that light were ten men, same golden armor that Harry had but they had feathered wings and of course no crown. They stopped right beside the newly changed Harry, five on each side. At the same time they spoke, it sounded like a heavenly chorus.

"**He has awakened, the one, the savior, the future king. We are his guardians, the ones who will serve and protect him most righteously. You are his counselors and mentor, you will serve him and help him grow in his powers. He has awakened the one that will destroy the evil in your world, in his human form he is called Harold, but now in his true form he will be known as Angelus, the protector of the world, the ruler of magic, the 'Archangel' **


	9. Chapter 9

Then the same light that flowed through Harry spread over the sky just above them, floating down from that light were ten men,

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Please Read and review, I like to know your opinions and suggestions.

_Then the same light that flowed through Harry spread over the sky just above them, floating down from that light were ten men, same golden armor that Harry had but they had feathered wings and of course no crown. They stopped right beside the newly changed Harry, five on each side. At the same time they spoke, it sounded like a heavenly chorus._

"_**He has awakened, the one, the savior, the future king. We are his guardians, the ones who will serve and protect him most righteously. You are his counselors and mentor; you will serve him and help him grow in his powers. He has awakened the one that will destroy the evil in your world, in his human form he is called Harold, but now in his true form he will be known as Angelus, the protector of the world, the ruler of magic, the 'Archangel' **_

As the light started to dim and Harry was being lowered to the ground, nine of the ten the angels flew away. When Harry and the mysterious angel finished their descent Harry changed back to his human form then fainted, the angel picked him up cradling in his arms. The angel walked over to the shocked group "He is now left in the care of you six; we will be there when he needs us the most."

Angelica stepped forward from the shaking youths to address the winged man. "What is this all about and who exactly are you?"

"You can call me Paul and what don't you understand from what we said?" Paul said while walking over to Draco and giving Harry to him. "You should understand, your human-like form is an angel"

"Yes but an archangel, I've never heard of such a thing." Angelica was trying to understand everything that was happening to her grandson but it was causing a headache. "I didn't know there were real angels but I guess it is possible since we can change into them."

"Angelus known as Harold to you is going to need your help, all of your help." The angel turned to the other members on the roof. "His power is far greater then anyone can imagine, he does not have all the gifts and abilities but believe me he has plenty. The ones that he has are greatly magnified but will need to be developed."

Jacob who finally came out of his shock stepped forward in front of the group but still behind the queen in respect. "Do you know what Prince Harold's abilities are?"

"I am sorry no my young friend, that will be left up to your scanners." Paul started to walk to the edge of the roof.

Ginny had so many questions for the angel that she didn't want him to go so she ran right past the queen to the heavenly being. "Sir, how can we help him train if we don't even know how to use our abilities yet?"

"My young lady, just be there for him in school and though life, that is after all your job as a councilor and all we can ask of you. Leave the hard training to his master." Paul jumped into the air and flew about five feet when he turned to address everyone as a whole. "We have faith in all of you to do your duty as a councilor or mentor and friend." With that he flew off.

Ginny ran over to the others in the group that witnessed the amazing event. "My Lady" addressing the queen that was trying to see if Harry was okay "what are we to do now?"

Turning to face the young red-head, the queen just sighed not knowing what to do. "We will bring Harold to his rooms and discuss it in length there." Angelica waved Draco towards the pad to transport back to the princes rooms.

Once they stepped into the young angel's apartment they were in shock with what they saw. They were in a gorgeous meadow like place, all the room dimensions were there but the carpet was a perfect green grass, the walls were a clear night sky with stars blazing bright so it wasn't hard to see and there were animals drinking from a river that was crossing the living room. All the animals were white, the horses, the dear, the doves, there were also unicorn hiding behind the couch.

Rachel was the first to break the silence. "I knew the rooms change when you transform but not this much, my rooms furniture and walls only went black when I changed."

"I know what you mean." Jacob said while following Draconius over the bridge that was above the river the dear were dinking cautiously still a little wary of the intruders. "Mine was a little more detailed with grass and plants as the floor."

As they entered Harry's bedroom, they were almost hit with a blast of lightning. They tried to enter the room again but the lightning kept coming at them. "My Lady it looks like Prince Harold's second element is lightning; it also seems like only he can enter the room without being hit." Draco said trying to figure out how to get Harry in the room without hurting anyone else. Draco using his element hovering the prince two feet in the air, then floating him towards the bed noticing that his theory was correct and Harry did not get hit by the lightning.

In the meadow that was Harry's living room the five youths stood waiting for the queen to give them their orders regarding the prince. "I know we all had a big shock today but the schedule has to stay the same. Since Harold has gotten his powers now we must protect him at all cost." Turning to Draco the queen used her gift to see what the young master was feeling at the moment. "Master Draconius, I know you are worried for my grandson, we all are but he will be okay, you have to stay focused on your task right now. You and Mistress Virginia are to continue to teach him the ways of the elementals and tell him what he will expect at school coming September."

"What about the rest of us My Lady, we have not had time to spend with Prince Harold." Aaron really wanted to get to know the black haired boy, if he was going to serve on the council he would need to know the leader.

"I have arranged a time for all of you to spend with my grandson as a group and one on one. Your secretaries will have it in your daily schedules and when you go to school, there will be a time set aside for your duties as a councilor." Angelica was relived that that nothing was going to change and everything as going towards Harry becoming King, even the angels said he would.

"My Lady, do you perhaps know if Prince Harold has assigned us our councilor titles yet." Jacob was keen on becoming the high councilor to the prince that he didn't care if the queen was upset at the question.

Angelica could feel his desperation to know the answer but unfortunately she couldn't. "I know he has agreed with all of you being his councilors but he hasn't given you your ranks yet. He doesn't know about that yet, I wanted him to know all of you before he assigned them. Anymore question before we dismiss the meeting."

"Just one your highness, I would like to know when our prince will be able to meet with his friends and family; it looks like it will be a busy summer for him." Ginny wanted Harry to see Ron and Hermione, she new Harry would freak if he couldn't see them.

"They will be sent home, I know I said they could stay the rest of the summer but with everything that has happened it would be best if Harry didn't have that distraction." Angelica knew Harry wouldn't understand her reasons for taking his friends away from him but she had to do it so he could focus.

Ginny knew her place and not to argue with the queen but she didn't like it. "Will he be able to say good bye first?"

"When he wakes up and we know he is alright we will send for them." Angelica wanted the wizards gone as soon as possible.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he didn't know where he was; it looked like his room but it was like he was out side in a storm. It was during the day so there were grey clouds and lightning was flashing every where. For some reason Harry felt calm and knew he was safe when Harry stood out of bed he felt a rush of power surge through him. It was the best feeling he ever felt in his life, it was like no one could hurt him. Harry didn't remember much from the night before only that he finally transformed, he knew his first two were a snow wolf and a lyther but couldn't remember the other.

Harry entered his closet to get something to ware for breakfast. He put on a white t-shirt and a pair of black dress pants, when he reached for the black blazer he wanted to ware he noticed the crest had an image on it. The crest was white with a cool black symbol in the center; it was like the symbols on the doors in the elemental room; if front of the symbol was a yellow lightning bolt. He knew the white and the symbol represented the element of light but the lightning bolt was a mystery to him. It could just be a something that told everyone it was his; it represents the scar on his head the most noticeable part of him.

When Harry was finished getting dressed and entered the living room he was shocked to see a meadow full of creatures, birds chirping and flying around, unicorns and dear drinking from the river. When the animals saw him they stopped what they were dong and went towards him. Harry was petting the unicorns when there was a knock on the door. Harry opened it to find Teresa standing in front of with a big smile on her face. "I am so happy for you My Lord, an archangel that is really something. It is on all the covers of the newspapers."

"I'm an archangel, I guess that's cool." Harry said not knowing that was special. "What is this about the newspapers?" Harry was confused; the only people that were to know his forms were his council and family until his transformation ball.

Teresa was hoping that the prince wouldn't be upset at her answer because she knew how the queen reacted this morning to find it all over the papers. He was also her boss and didn't want to be reassigned to someone else. "I'm sorry My Lord, but everyone saw your transformation in the sky last night, it would have been hard to cover that up. The good thing is that they don't know your other forms or your second element."

"In the sky you say, I guess that is possible if I'm an angel. If you wouldn't mind Teresa, I would like to see the articles written about me." Harry didn't want to seem pushy but he didn't know how to get anything he wanted.

Teresa was in shock; Harry was acting like being in the papers was nothing and was there all the time. "The newspapers will be on your desk after breakfast My Lord; we really need to go sir, your schedule has your debriefing of events at nine o'clock this morning and it already eight."

Harry entered the dining hall for breakfast leaving Teresa to eat wherever the others do. He went over to the table to see his aunt, two best friends and his grandmother talking. Harry sat at his spot at the end when Ron spoke to him, "So an archangel huh? That must be cool?"

"I really don't remember much of that." Harry said embarrassed that the biggest thing in his life he couldn't remember.

Hermione saw the look in Harry's eyes so she decided to get everything over with. "That's okay Harry, what other forms do you have? The paper only talked about you being an archangel."

"Well…" Angelica stopped him with a light cough and a look that told him not to tell anyone his forms yet. "Sorry can't really talk about it yet."

"That's okay Harry, we understand." His aunt said reassuringly, "so what are you guys going to do here this summer?"

Angelica stood and interrupted Harry answering the question. "I'm sorry Harry but with the events last night, your friends are not able to stay with us." She hid her nervousness with a calm and powerful voice she was known for.

"Why not?" All three of the teens said at the same time.

"Like I said, because of the events last night." Angelica stated with annoyance in her voice, she did not like to be questioned. "You need to focus on your studies and the council."

"I thought school doesn't start till September?" Harry was getting desperate, he didn't want his friends to go, he needed them right now with everything going on in his life, they were his escape.

Angelica could feel the pain it would cause Harry if his friends left but she had to do it, not just for Harry but for the kingdom. "Blackwood School for the Elemental Arts will only help you with you abilities and what you will do before you become King. We still need to get your ranking before you enter the clan, you have to be scanned to find out all of your abilities, your form training, your culture training will continue with Master Draconius and Mistress Virginia, your element training and your transformation ball. You still have your prince duties to perform like giving your councilors a title. You see why you need to stay focused."

"I can stay focused with all of that with my friends here." Harry was so determined that he started to feel a power deep inside of him rise.

"I'm sorry but they can't stay." The queen was starting to get angry now, she never knew someone with this much lack of respect but she figured it was due to being raised by muggles and wizards.

"They are staying and that is final." All of a sudden Ron and Hermione were surrounded with a golden light. Harry didn't know how it happened; he couldn't control the power in himself. He didn't know what to do, when he got out of his chair to help his two friends the light was gone. Hermione had tears running down her face and Ron was on the verge tears; Harry could feel they were in pain they were in.

Angelica was stunned to say the least, she ran over to her shocked grandson to find out what happened, she then noticed that Ron and Hermione were changing. She now knew what Harry did, she figured that he would have this power but didn't think he could use it so fast. Harry raised his friend's magical power greatly; Ron and Hermione are now Elementals.


	10. Chapter 10

Angelica was stunned to say the least, she ran over two shocked grandson to find out what happened, she then noticed that Ron

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Please Read and review, I like to know your opinions and suggestions.

_Angelica was stunned to say the least, she ran over two shocked grandson to find out what happened, she then noticed that Ron and Hermione were changing. She now knew what Harry did, she figured that he would have this power but didn't think he could use it so fast. Harry raised his friend's magical power greatly; Ron and Hermione are now Elementals. _

Harry sat down by his friends' beds in a transformation room after lunch; they hadn't woken up since what happened at breakfast this morning. Harry didn't know how he did what he did; his grandmother told him it was one of his rare abilities but it just felt weird. His friends were now elementals and could stay but their fate in this world had yet to be determined with the scan, he knew Ron would join the fire clan and Hermione the earth clan because of their element but what they would do with the rest of their lives he didn't know.

At the other end of the room stood Molly and Arthur Weasley, at first they were upset that there son had to leave them but came around after they spoke to Angelica about how much of an opportunity it was to be a part of this world and the power that came with it. It was funny the way his grandmother treated his two best friends now that they were elementals, not wizards and that they were elementals because Harry's power chose them. Angelica made sure they had the best care and that two permanent rooms with their magical signature were put in the palace.

Ron and Hermione woke up with fear in their eyes; they couldn't remember what happened after the bright light and the pain. When they saw Harry they ran over to make sure he was alright. "Harry, you okay mate?" Ron said not even caring that it was Harry who did this.

Harry couldn't understand how Ron could forgive him that quickly. "Ron, I'm fine but what about you two? It was me who did this to you, caused you so much pain."

It was Hermione who answered the question, "We know you didn't mean it, you were worked up, and it wasn't your fault."

Harry smiled at his friends and hugged them, he didn't hold on long when Mrs. Weasley came over to inspect her son's health. "Mom stop" Ron was trying to get free from his mothers kisses and hugs. "Mom I need to breathe, please stop." Molly let go of Ron right away when the chair beside them caught on fire.

Nobody in the room new what to do, Arthur was trying to put it out with his robe when Angelica came in with Draco, Ginny and Teresa. Angelica waved her hand and the fire was out. "What just happened?" Ron said when his legs almost gave out beneath him.

"You were getting stressed, and your power released it self the only way it knew how." Angelica said like everyone knew what she was talking about. "Harold, please follow Teresa to the scanning room, I will explain everything to your friends" Harry nodded.

While Harry, Teresa, Ginny and Draco were walking down the hall towards the scanning room not wanting to use the telepad so Harry could have a look around, Harry noticed that he was leading them himself like he knew where he was going. With Harry walking at a quick pace the others had a hard time keeping up with all the twist and turns and even a secret passage behind a bookcase.

When Harry entered the room labeled 'Scanning Room A' first, Harry sat down on the examination table he knew was for him. Draco was the next to arrive with Teresa and Ginny in toe. "Did you have to walk so fast?" And how did you know where to go?" Draco asked trying to catch his breath.

"I just felt so confident in where I was going that I didn't notice what I was doing." Harry said confused.

At that point two elderly gentlemen entered the room motioning for everyone to leave but Harry. Harry was still sitting on the examination table when the first man spoke. "My Lord, my name is Asher and my colleague over there by the desk is Samson, we are elders and are going to be your scanners, I will be scanning you and Samson will be writing down the results." When Harry shook Asher's hand he saw a flash of a symbol in his mind, he didn't know what that meant but he knew it was an ability of his.

Asher motioned for Harry to lie down on the table, "This will not hurt but will feel weird so don't be alarmed." Harry nodded.

Harry closed his eyes waiting for something to happen when he felt a warm sensation over his body, Asher was right it did feel weird. About ten minutes later he felt normal again, he opened his eyes and sat up to see charts upon charts in the room. Samson who looked a little bit shaken handed a book to Harry. "My Lord, this is your spirit book; right now it is blank but if you just release some of your power into it, it will activate."

Harry looked at the book confused and embarrassed, he never got to learn how to release power but he didn't want to seem stupid. Harry thought about when he changed Ron and Hermione, he knew he was angry at the time so he guessed that it had to do with emotions. He closed his eyes and remembered all the good times that he and his friends shared and what he would feel if he lost them, Harry then felt heat coming from his hands, when he opened his eyes the book in his hands changed. In the center of the book was a clear diamond with purple veins, Harry remembering what Draco did with his book placed his right hand on the diamond and said "Prince Harold, Light Elemental Clan…" not knowing his rank he looked at Samson.

"My Lord, right now because we know for sure you have three master abilities, you are ranked second class but if what I feel is right you will be first class in three weeks when we can confirm are results." Samson summarized

Harry was about to place his hand on the spirit book again when his grandmother came into the room. Asher right away handed her a thick folder which Harry assumed was about him, Angelica opened the folder and read some of the contents then shut it. "Are you sure Asher, he has master abilities right now?" Asher nodded taking the folder and putting it on the desk.

Samson came forward to explain," He has three master abilities that we know right now, empath, scanner, and magic control. He has others but those are the strongest and he also has apprentice abilities but we have to confirm them in a couple of weeks."

Asher continued while Samson was shrinking the charts to fit into Harry's file. "Prince Harold is a very powerful boy you're Highness, being a second class at his age. We all know that normal elementals start a fifth class but the rules state that an elemental with three master abilities are second class."

Harry was wondering how he had master abilities not even going to school yet to train. "Elder Asher, how can I have master abilities?"

"Even though you have the ability, you still have to train them. The reason we call it master is that you have the advanced form in you. There are five levels in your abilities, in order they are level one, level two, level three, apprentice, master. Usually an elemental will have mostly level two, three and maybe even an apprentice, that is why they are level five elementals. When your abilities grow you can rise in rank, if you gain one master you are forth class, two masters third class, three which we know you have; second class and four or more first class." The old elder explained, "anything else My Lord?"

"You are saying your ability can grow as well even if you have a low level?" Harry asked.

"That is what usually happens, because some of your abilities are master those are going to be hard for you to control. You will still be able to use it but your body thinks it knows what it is doing so it could happen at any time, like your friends transformation. Elementals start lower so their body can get used to the power." Asher answered the young prince.

Angelica came over and put her hand on Harry's shoulder "Everything will be answered in your lessons with Draconius and Virginia." Angelica turned to the two elders, "are we done here?"

"Just one more thing, I am obligated to give you advice into what you can apprentice in school for. I believe the best for you to go into being and apprentice elder and that is not me just being biased. All your tests showed that you would be great at it and if you were not to become king we would sure enough put you there for you career." Samson motioned that was the end and Harry and Angelica left the room.

Harry and his grandmother entered his office that looked more like a board room. The room had silver walls, the council was sitting in large black leather chairs in front of a long metal table and Teresa was sitting in a chair beside a large glass desk.

Everyone in the room stood when they saw the two that entered, Angelica motioned for them to sit. Harry sat down at the head of the table, Angelica stood behind him. "This is the first meeting of the prince's council. Since Harold has not given you your titles yet Mistress Teresa will act as high councilor till Harold has made a decision. I will leave you now to your meeting."

When the queen left the room Teresa waved her hand and in front of each member was a black binder. "I am to tell you that this meeting will be recorded at all times. The queen has decided to give you your schedules now so if there is any problem then it could be addressed now instead of later." Everyone nodded "if you will please turn to page one we will begin with the rest of today."

Harry opened the binder to see a chart with different people's names.

**July 30****th****:**

14:00-15:00: Council Meeting (Office)

15:15-16:00: Master Jacob (Office)

16:15-17:00: Master Aaron (Office)

17:15-18:30: Dinner (Master Ronald/Mistress Hermione) (Private Dining Hall)

18:45-19:30: Mistress Rachel (Office)

19:30-22:30: Training (Master Draconius/Mistress Virginia) (Great Library)

**July 31****st****: **Birthday

07:00-08:00: Breakfast (Family) (Private Dining Hall)

08:15-08:45: Lord Michael (Light Clan Leader) (Office)

09:00-11:00: Training (Master Draconius/Master Jacob) (Great Library)

11:15-12:00: Transformation Ball Plans (Mistress Teresa) (Ballroom)

12:15-13:30: Lunch (Master Ronald/Mistress Hermione) (Private Dinning Hall)

13:45-14:00: Debrief (Mistress Teresa) (Office)

14:15-15:00: Council Meeting (Office)

15:00-18:00: Private Time

18:15-ND: Birthday Party

-Not Determined

"The first schedule is for the rest of today so that will not change but tomorrow might so be prepared. The schedules are your personal schedule for the day so My Lord next you have a meeting with only Master Jacob. Everyone's would say something different for that time. If you do not have the schedule with you, you can check your spirit book. The next section is about Master Ronald and Mistress Hermione." Teresa said while walking around the room making sure everyone was paying attention.

Harry turned the page to see a whole biography on Ron's life; it mentioned everything even stuff Harry didn't know. It also mentioned he was a fire elemental and had the forms of a lion, fire golem and a fire mage. "Master Ronald Fire Elemental Fifth Class, he has just joined the kingdom and the queen would like us to decide he fate."

Jacob was the first to speak, "Right now he is staying in the palace, everything has been explained to him and has just finished his scan, hence his fifth class."

"I understand why he has to stay here but I think he should be home schooled and not go to Blackwood." Rachel said trying to figure out why the prince would change the wizard into one on of them.

Harry couldn't understand why she felt that way. "Why do you think that?"

"My Lord, I feel that Ronald and Hermione might be ridiculed for not being pure." Rachel was hoping that the prince would understand what she was trying to say.

"What do you mean by not pure?" Harry was getting upset again, he couldn't believe it, and even here people still believed only pure-bloods were powerful. "What about me, my mom was a witch not an elemental?"

"My Lord, your father was an elemental so you were born an elemental but Ronald and Hermione were made elementals. I am okay with that but people at school will not understand." Rachel was going to have a heart attack; she was making Prince Harold mad.

Harry calmed down a bit when he turned to Draco on his left. "What do you think?"

Draco was speechless, he was just getting used to Harry being friendly to him but now Harry was asking advice. Draco was going to say nothing but everyone was staring at him so he had to say what he thought. "I think since you were the one who made them, they would be fine, they wouldn't care that they were not pure but probably be popular being your best friends."

"Does anyone else have a comment on the matter?" Harry asked while looking at Hermione's profile. She was Mistress Hermione Earth elemental Clan Fifth Class; her forms were an owl which is probably because she has a second element of air, a gryphon and a druid.

Everyone shook their heads no in response to Harry's question. Teresa spoke again to make everything final. "Prince Harold, what is your decision?"

"Master Ronald and Mistress Hermione will be treated as full elementals so they will go to school with the rest of us." Harry felt more confident then ever and wish he had this in when he thought he was a wizard.

After the meeting he had his meeting with Jacob then with Aaron, they talked about their families and their masters. He found out that he actually enjoyed talking to them. At dinner he met up with Ron and Hermione, they were upset that they had to leave the wizarding world but they wanted to be with Harry more. Hermione was really happy that they could still go to school here.

He then had his meeting with Rachel and that went well even thought they do not have the same views on things, Harry could feel loyalty coming off her so she was no threat. His training next went really well, he now could turn at will to the snow wolf and any animal even though it was white and glowing thanks to the lyther in him. He couldn't turn to an archangel yet but found out that he could turn to a regular one so they knew it would take practice. After a few more tries Harry went to bed not remembering it was his birthday the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Please Read and review, I like to know your opinions and suggestions.

_His training next went really well, he now could turn at will to the snow wolf and any animal even though it was white and glowing thanks to the lyther in him. He couldn't turn to an archangel yet but found out that he could turn to a regular one so they knew it would take practice. After a few more tries Harry went to bed not remembering it was his birthday the next day._

As Harry stumbled out of bed the next morning still tired from last nights training session, he went into his closet to pick out an appropriate outfit for breakfast and get ready for the day. After Harry finished showering and getting dressed he went over to the night stand to get his spirit book, when he placed his right hand over the diamond and said the right words "Prince Harold, Light Elemental Clan 2nd Class schedule." Harry opened the book to see his timetable for the day.

He had breakfast at seven with his family and then he would meet the leader of his clan Lord Michael. What Harry was really looking forward to other then his birthday party that he would have forgotten if he didn't have a schedule, was his training sessions. Even though they were long and Draco seemed like a task master, he felt like he could do anything. Today would be different, he would be taught by Jacob as well as Draco, Harry didn't know why, all his training has been done by Draco and Ginny, why change it?

Last night Draco told him that he should be doing morning rituals to practice what he learned the night before so he would know that he could still do it. Harry went into his training room and started practicing his transformations, he changed into his wolf form and then back to human, to a rabbit which was pure white and faintly glowed because he was a lyther. He tried changing into an archangel but all he could do was a regular one, he did that for about ten more minutes but had to leave.

Three plates of eggs, twelve happy birthdays' and a dozens of hugs and kisses later Harry finally made it to his office. As Harry was about to enter the room he saw Teresa sitting at a desk just beside the door.

"Before you go in My Lord, I hope you don't mind but I let Lord Michael in your office early." Teresa was hoping she wasn't over stepping her bounds, when she trained at school for this job she was told to follow her instincts but that didn't stop her form worrying. Harry nodded in approval so she continued, "Also here is your mail" she handed him a stack of envelops, "the important ones are on the top."

"Mail? Oh my, I totally forgot Hedwig. Do you know where she is? Is she okay?" Harry was getting frantic; he couldn't believe he forgot her.

"Hedwig is here, we have an owlrey for people who want to send mail to the wizarding world." Teresa said calming down her boss.

Harry sighed in relief, took his mail and gave a thank you to Teresa; he entered his office to find a tall man with brown hair standing looking out the window in deep thought. "Sorry I am late for our meeting." Harry brought Lord Michael out of the daze.

"It is your birthday, you can do what you want, and I am surprised that you even kept this meeting today." Michael said shaking the prince's hand before he sat in the chair in front of the desk.

Harry sat down behind his desk putting his mail beside a picture of Ron and Hermione. "It's okay; I thought it was important to meet you since you are going to make the decision who becomes my master."

"That is really a tough decision to make, you are after all 2nd class and we rarely see them in beginners." Michael was in deep thought again, and it took Harry two short coughs to get his attention. "You still need one to train your elemental powers; I think Elder Asher will do just great."

"I like him. He was the one who scanned me yesterday." Harry was enjoying his talk with the other man.

"He tells me that you have the right stuff to go into the elder program" smiled Michael knowing it was really hard to be accepted into that program, the light clan had not had an elder trainee in five years. You had to have the right gifts and the right mind set to even be considered.

"I don't know?" Harry said apprehensively.

"Even if you are going to be king you still need to study one profession in school and I think this would be best for you. It will teach you a lot about people and how to make decisions that is best for the kingdom." Michael said while getting something out of his briefcase. He handed Harry a thick blue book with a picture of a large mansion on the cover. "This is all the courses Blackwood has to offer, you will need to pick your profession and some electives. I will set a meeting up with Asher you and me so we can come up with a decision that will be best for you. Just read the book over and make a list of your favorite ones." Harry nodded while getting up to escort the leader to the door.

Harry sat back down at his desk, his meeting got out early so he had some time before he had to go to the library for training. As Harry was going through the school book of courses he noticed that the only thing that he was interested in was eldering. The other professions were okay but being an elder just sounded cool. Being a doctor sounded interesting but it took seven years of schooling before you could even start training and he didn't have that much time. Teaching also was on the top of the list he was making and he even enjoyed training the students in the DA but he still felt a pull towards elder. After Harry was somehow finished the book in ten minutes and looked over the list he made.

**Professions:**

Elder

Teacher

Psychiatrist

Harry was staring at the last profession and wonder where that came from. Harry always loved helping people; he knew how it felt having emotional problems and how he had someone to talk to about them, it really helped so he wanted to be there for people who didn't have anybody. He glanced at his elective choices.

**Electives:**

Healing

Mentoring

Genealogy

Political Science

Physics and Science

Chemistry

Those courses came out of nowhere, Harry figured healing and mentoring was due to the fact that he couldn't be a doctor or teacher but the rest, it sounded like something Hermione would take. Harry just hoped he made the right choices, he would just ask Ron, Hermione and Draco what they were taking because he wanted people he knew in at least one of his classes.

Harry folded the piece of paper up and put it in his pocket. He made his way to the library for his training, as he got to the training area he saw Draco and Jacob arguing.

"I will be in charge of his training now Draconius." Harry heard Jacob yell at his former enemy.

Draco was stunned at the blatant disrespect. "Who says?"

"I do, you have no right to even be in his council let alone train the prince." Jacob said stepping forward trying to intimidate the blond.

"I have every right, Harry approved it." Draco totally forgot he couldn't use his friend's given name in public.

Jacob was shocked "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Yes, what are you going to do about it?" Draco crossed his arms daring the other boy to continue.

Jacob did continue "You are for sure getting kicked out now; no one ever does that without permission even if your father is the Queen's High Councilor." Jacob narrowed his eyes at Draco's feet making the floor shake under Draco sending him face first to the floor.

"I have permission; he gave it to me in our first training session." Draco retaliated by waving his hand throwing Jacob against a wall of books.

Jacob stood brushing himself off. "That was before he new about it, I bet he still doesn't. If you have been abusing the privilege of getting the prince up to speed of our ways then I would watch your back."

"Is that a threat?" Draco said holding out his palm as a little tornado started to grow in the hand.

"That is a promise; just go home no one wants you here." Jacob said making a ball of soil grass and rocks hover in his hand.

"I want him here" Harry's voice snapped the two out of the magical trance making the elements disappear. Harry couldn't take anymore of this, even if Draco was still his enemy no one deserves to be treated like this but now that Draco is a friend Harry couldn't keep his anger aside. "How dare you talk to him that way, he is a person and my friend. What do you have to say for your self?"

Jacob didn't know what to do, the prince was upset and no one upsets a member of the royal family. He rushed to the black haired prince to cover the view of Draco. "I am so sorry My Lord but Draconius was telling lies and calling you by your first name."

"I said he could, are you questioning my decisions Master Jacob?" Harry said in a powerful tone while a faint glow appeared around him so that now one in their right minds would argue with him.

"No My Lord, I didn't know, I'm sorry please forgive me." Jacob said begging his superior.

Harry nodded to the young elemental accepting his apology. "As for you Master Draconius" Harry turned to the only blonde in the room. "Do you ever not solve things with violence?"

"My Lord he started it" Draco glared at Jacob.

"What are you seven, even if he did start it you could have just walked away and be the bigger man but no you had to be stubborn. Did you ever hear the phrase two wrongs don't make a right?" Harry said with an air of authority.

Draco lowered his head in shame as did Jacob. "We are here for training, my training and I would like it if we could do that without anymore fights; it is my birthday you know." Harry said calming down stopping the glow. "The schedule has both of you training me, so my grandmother thinks both of you can bring something to the table the other doesn't have. I also think that I will ask her if all the members of the council can be involved, mix things up a bit and maybe I can teach you guys a thing or two."

Draco's eyes perked up a bit "If we all pull our resources together, we will be stronger when school comes around."

Harry hoped that Jacob would go along with the idea, he didn't want there to be anger in the group. "So we're agreed then, we will train together." Harry turned to Draco to se him nodding; when he turned to Jacob he had to wait a bit but got a nod reluctantly.

After the three of them calmed and sat down, Harry received his first lesson in element control. "My Lord, the first thing you have to know is that controlling an element is different for everyone. From what you have done so far, and the fact that you are a strong empath means that probably your element in attached to your emotions." Jacob explained.

"I don't think that the scan was right, I only could tell Rachel's emotions briefly and not that strong." Harry sighed hoping that he was not dropped down to third class, even though it may seem shallow and power hungry.

Draco laughed forgetting that Harry has only been in this world for two days. "Harry, you haven't even been trained yet. Yes the scan said you were a master but it just means you have a lot of potential in that ability and probably a lot more too."

"Right now you just have to focus, light is the essence of everything good. Bring all the feelings of joy and happiness you've ever felt" Jacob said getting out of his chair. It went really well; by the end of the session Jacob and Draco were able to get Harry to produce a small orb in the palm of his hand.

The rest of the day was going by so fast, between the training, his transformation ball plans and the fact that he had to rush though lunch because Ron and Hermione were meeting with the leaders of their clans next and didn't want to be late. Harry just threw himself on is bed after the long meeting with his council. After a meeting with his grandmother she agreed to his request so the whole council will be training as a group. During the council meeting they spent the whole time planning what they will be practicing and going over during the group training times.

After Harry's three hour nap he got changed for his birthday party and headed out for the nights activities. Harry was happy that the party was just going to be some friends and family, he didn't want to meet everyone till his ball next week. As Harry entered the small party room he noticed some sort of duel going on.

In the center of the room stood Master Aaron and a blond girl Harry has never met before. Aaron was throwing a large orb of water at the girl as the blond was trying to stop him with a hard wind. The blond's head turned with a wonderful smile and winked at Harry, he felt all the blood rush out of his face and a burning sensation in his chest. The feeling disappeared as the two continued to duel Harry saw that the room wasn't being destroyed as the library was with Draco and Jacob, there was an invisible protection barrier around them.

Harry was watching intensively when Aaron was filling the space inside the barrier with water, when the water got to about three feet Aaron turned into his merman form so he could breathe while the young beautiful blond turned into a small blue and white butterfly to fly over the water.

When the water got to six feet the blond appeared again hovering over the water, while she was staring at the deep water she made the winds swirl in the water making a cyclone. The cyclone was gaining speed and strength, Aaron turned into his water dragon but the cyclone was so strong that Aaron still couldn't keep his cool and thus bringing him down with a fall in the water declaring the blond beauty the winner.

When the dueling arena was cleared everyone noticed Harry, they all ran over to him. He received all the happy birthday he could handle. At the party was the whole Weasley clan, Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus, the council, a few people he didn't know and his grandmother. Draco came up to Harry holding hands with Ginny. "So you guys a couple now?" Harry for some strange reason felt happy for them, before when he thought he was a wizard he might have thrown-up at the sight but right now he was pleased with the turn of events.

"Yah, sorry Harry, it just happened." Ginny blushed.

"It's okay Ginny, I always thought of you as a little sister and I just want you to be happy." Harry said giving them a smile reassuring Ginny and giving Draco his blessing.

"Harry, wasn't my sister great in the duel?" Draco said proudly.

Harry was stunned; the beautiful blond was Draco's twin. "Draco, that was your sister?"

"Yah, she always wins, she even beats me sometimes. I'll bring her over to introduce you." Draco went and brought the blond goddess back with him. Her long blond hair was perfect, not a hair out of place. The beauty smiled at the prince making him turn a shade of red. "Harry, my I present to you Mistress Kayla Air Elemental Clan Fourth Class."

Kayla curtseyed and presented her hand to Harry expecting him to do something. Harry took the hand into his and kissed the top making Kayla blush as well. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you My Lord."

"Ple..ea..se call me Har.Harry." Harry felt an over whelming feeling in his chest again, he couldn't place it. Kayla nodded and was twirling her hair around her index finger.

The four elementals stood in silence for about five minutes; Harry was staring into Kayla's sky blue eyes as Kayla was doing the same with Harry's emerald green. Draco and Ginny left the two becoming impatient and went to talk with some others in the room.

Harry couldn't believe how peaceful he was feeling right now, it was like all his problems were gone and the only two people on earth were Harry and Kayla. If the two of them were to turn to their left, they would notice the evil glare Angelica was giving Kayla.

A/N: Do you think this is love at first sight?

What do you think Angelica is angry about and does it have to do with an arranged marriage she has planned for her grandson? hint, hint


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Please Read and review, I like to know your opinions and suggestions.

_Harry couldn't believe how peaceful he was feeling right now, it was like all his problems were gone and the only two people on earth were Harry and Kayla. If the two of them were to turn to their left, they would notice the evil glare Angelica was giving Kayla._

As the week progressed after the birthday party, Harry was tired. With his training, meetings and his transformation ball plans, Harry never got a full night's sleep. At this moment Harry was practicing with his second element in his office so he would be prepared for his duel against Ginny later that afternoon.

Harry finally was at the same level as the others and could also do some complex magic that he came across on his own. Harry was able to use his light to freeze attacks that were thrown at him; he didn't know if he was a time controller or if it was part of his element.

The one thing that bothered Harry was that he wasn't having ability training, he was told that they were to be done with his master but that wasn't going to happen till school started.

As Harry was throwing lightning bolts at some targets that were brought in the room he was thinking of the strategy he was going to use on his friend. The others didn't know he could freeze an attack so that was an advantage; the other thing was he was able to combine the two elements to create a more powerful attack.

Harry walked into the waiting area just outside the many dueling arenas that were in the palace. Harry saw that his grandmother was there arguing with a tall blond man that he assumed was Kayla and Draco's father, the man was the high councilor to the queen.

As he got closer he noticed that Draco's father Lord Nathaniel was waving a stack of letters around but when Harry was in ear shot Lord Nathaniel stopped and left. "Grandmother, what was that about?"

"Nothing to worry about yet my son, it was just some kingdom business." Harry's grandmother said just too fast for Harry's likening but he let it go

"So are you ready for your first official duel Harold?" Angelica said changing the subject while leading him through a metal door.

As Harry entered the dueling arena, he stopped abruptly, looking around in wonderment; the room was spectacular with tall grandstands surrounding a cleared-out center area. Harry had to admit it was impressive. The center of the arena had a long, red rectangle placed on the stone floor, apparently the dueling area itself. Peering at the stands, he could see people filing in, looking very excited as they climbed into their seats. Harry walked up to the arena itself and stopped as he saw an odd shimmer. He put out his hand and it stopped against some sort of shield. Then he remembered the duel at his birthday party and the shield that was around the two duelists to protect the observers from the powerful attacks.

I am ready and waiting, I hope I will make you proud." Harry was looking at the crowd growing around him. Ron and Hermione were sitting with Draco and the other council members. The stadium was full; he didn't know that this duel was going to be such a big deal.

Harry went to the center of the arena and faced Ginny who was waiting for him. "Ready to lose in front of everyone Prince Harry?"

"You wish you could beat me, I'll crush you." Harry said jokingly

The two of then took their stance and bowed. Ginny started first by surrounding them with a ring of fire and transforming to a phoenix soaring above him. Harry stood there waiting for her to strike an attack first, when the phoenix started to pelt fire balls at him he went into action. Harry put a protective glow around himself to make sure a stray attack wouldn't hit him.

Harry used the lyther inside of him and changed into a white phoenix startling Ginny, he then started to pelt light orbs at her with such intensity she changed back into her human self. Harry went back to human as well "are you ready to give up Virginia?"

"Never" Ginny said as she conjured up a fire whip. The council was just starting to learn conjuring up elemental weapons, and it seamed that Ginny was looking ahead in that subject trying to intimidate Harry.

Ginny wrapped the whip around Harry knowing he couldn't be burned because of the glowing shield. Harry laughed to himself as he grabbed the rope and sent a lightning bolt at his friend. Ginny went flying right into her circle of fire; she growled at Harry then stood to begin her next round of attacks.

Ginny having a second element of earth; shook the ground underneath Harry trying to make him go off balance. As the ground was shaking Harry jumped up and turned into an angel hovering, six feet in the air. Ginny realized that she had to bring Harry down if she was going to win; she was making the temperature around them to rise.

Harry couldn't breath now, it was stuffy in here and his chest was hurting. When Harry noticed that it was Ginny that was raising the temperature his head started to spin. Harry was having a hard time breathing in the heat and dropped to the floor. Ginny Stood over him with grinning from ear to ear, she only had one more attack and she would win but she made a big mistake, she lowered the temperature to normal giving Harry back his breath. When she threw one last ball of fire at him he surrounded the ball with a white light freezing it in its place. Ginny being startled at what happened Harry took that distraction and formed a huge ball of light and purple lightning. Harry raised it over his head using both hands and threw. When the ball hit Ginny she was thrown ten feet and hit the ground, she didn't get up.

Harry was brought back to reality with a thunderous applause form the crowd, he smiled at them and waved. Harry saw the healers enter and went over to them to see if Ginny was alright. When they revived her she threw her self at him and gave him a big hug. "That was great Harry, I never knew you could combine you elements yet and freezing my attack was bloody brilliant."

"You were great too Gin, conjuring a fire weapon; I never thought of doing that yet." Harry was happy that he didn't hurt his friend that bad. The healers came to check him too, to make sure he wasn't injured.

The rest of the afternoon was spent greeting people that wanted to congratulate him on his win and some that wanted to see him because he was the prince. His grandmother told him he had to do this once in a while for public moral and it was a great photo-op for the papers. Even if it was a monarchy, you had to be liked or you would have rebellions on your hands. Harry was just about to leave the arena when he was swarmed by a bunch of girls.

Before they could get closer Harry saw the guards take immediate action and stopped them. The guards were pushing the girls out the door when he felt sorry for them; he ran over and promised the sixteen year olds an autograph.

When he got back to his office to see if there was anything he had to do before he went to dinner Teresa walked into the room. "My Lord, Mistress Kayla is here to see you." Harry was shocked, he hasn't seen Kayla since his birthday and thought he lost his chance with her when his grandmother came over during one of their conversations and made sure Harry spoke to everyone there making Harry too busy to go back to Kayla.

"Let her in" Harry said in an official voice not wanting to sound desperate.

Kayla walked into the room with grace and poise, her long blond hair flowing with her every stride. Harry stood to great her and motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of the desk just in case it was not a personal visit.

"That was a great duel Harry; I see you will not have trouble in school." Kayla said remembering that she could call him by his first name.

"I did my best." Harry was still wondering why she was here.

There was a bit of silence so Kayla decided to speak first. "My, Lord I was wondering if I can ask you a question?"

"Of course you can." Harry said worried that he was not going to like what she had to say. It also bothered his that he couldn't tell what she was feeling; he wanted to learn how to use his empath ability at will.

"How come you haven't answered any of my letters?" She said straight forward and to the point.

"What letters?" Harry was starting to get confused.

"At your party I thought we had a connection but then you never wrote back." Kayla sounded a little hurt.

"I really don't know what you are talking about?" Harry was starting to get angry at the accusations but then remembered the stack of letters in Kayla's father's hands.

"I have been sending you letters all week." She was hoping that he didn't just throw the letters away.

"I never got any of them." Harry didn't want to incriminate her father when he didn't have proof but then he remembered who he gets him mail from so he pressed one of the many buttons on the desk. "Teresa, please come in here for a minute."

Teresa walked in the room looking nervous. "Yes, My Lord."

"Has Mistress Kayla sent me any letters recently?"

"Umm..no"

Harry didn't need empathy to know she was lying. "Tell the truth, or I will find a secretary who will."

"I am sorry My Lord, she has been writing you." Teresa stood there waiting to be fired.

"Why haven't you given me any of the letters?"

"The queen has forbidden it, sir."

"Why?"

"I don't know My Lord you will have to ask her; am I fired?"

"No but make sure it doesn't happen again and if my grandmother asks you to so something that concerns my personal business please come to me right away." Teresa nodded and then left.

Harry tuned back to Kayla "you have been writing me letters, what did they say?"

"Just stuff about me I thought you should know, like what courses I have applied for and my ambitions in life." As Kayla was talking Harry walked over and sat in the chair beside her.

"Do you want to go to the transformation ball with me?" Harry blurted out.

"Are you sure the queen will allow it, it seem she doesn't like us together." Kayla put her head down in shame.

Harry reached over and brought her chin up to see her eyes, she had tears in them. "It doesn't matter what she wants, I was told that I was able to bring anyone I want as a date so I choose you."

Kayla put her arms around him and sat on his lap, she slowly brought her lips down on his. Harry felt a rush of blood going to his head then he put his arms around her and returned the kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked when they broke from their kiss.

"YES!" Kayla placed one last kiss on his cheek while she got off of him. "Have to go, meet me in Draconius's room at midnight." Harry nodded being still in shock from what happened.

It was the night of the transformation ball and Harry was standing in the elemental room with his council. "Harry, right after the food you will be asked to the front to formally introduce your self. Elder Asher will list your abilities and what you were accepted in for school. After that you will have to transform to your wolf, lyther and archangel."

Harry finally was able to be an archangel since he got together with Kayla but it took a lot of energy out of him. "Then you will have to call your guardians." Jacob was going over everything that was to transpire again.

"I know and right after that you guys as my council will be introduced with your abilities and your school courses and I will give you your titles, you have been going over this five times now." Harry just wanted to go pick up Kayla and kiss her again. Every night at midnight Harry would meet Kayla in Draco's room and have the most wonderful time Harry has ever had. They would go late night swimming in one of the many pools; have moonlight picnics in the royal gardens and of course make out like there was no tomorrow. They had to do this at night so they wouldn't get caught by his grandmother or her father. His grandmother thought that they were going to the ball just as friends because Harry didn't ask someone and Draco made them. Harry still didn't know why Angelica stopped the letters but he was going to find out tomorrow before he had his first official meeting with the leaders of the magical world.

After he got changed into one of his expensive looking suits with his crest on it, he headed to Draco's room, Ginny had suggested that the four of them double date so it would look like Kayla and Harry were just friends and tagging along with the other two. He entered Draco's room to find Kayla standing wearing the most beautiful black strapless dress. She was staring at the clouds the glided across the walls when she noticed Harry; she came over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "You look beautiful tonight Kayla."

"Thank you, you look lovely too Harry." Kayla blushed.

When the four of them entered the ballroom, it was packed with people. As they made their way though the people talking and greeting them Harry saw his grandmother standing talking to someone he forgot he would have to deal with. Standing there was none other then Cornelius Fudge.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Please Read and review, I like to know your opinions and suggestions.

_When the four of them entered the ballroom, it was packed with people. As they made their way though the people talking and greeting them Harry saw his grandmother standing talking to someone he forgot he would have to deal with. Standing there was none other then Cornelius Fudge._

Harry walked over to his grandmother and the minister with his girlfriend, when he got close enough for Fudge to see him; he noticed that the minister looked shocked. "What are you doing here Potter?" Harry just stood there not knowing what to say, why didn't Fudge didn't know? The man started to talk again, "I guess they would send a representative from Hogwarts to see the prince."

Harry was laughing inside, how could Fudge not know? Maybe elementals hate wizard so much they will not share information if they don't have to. "Minister Fudge" Angelica started "I would like to introduce you to my grandson."

Fudge looked like he was having a heart attack. "How?... Why?... Who? That can't be possible, I have known Mister Potter here for some time now and I would have been told if he was an elemental, more importantly if he was the prince."

"Minister Fudge, it is true; we have been keeping it a secret from everybody even Harold didn't know till a few weeks ago." Angelica told the leader of the wizarding world. "The only reason that you know now is we have to have one of the leaders from all the magical communities and races in the world here to witness the prince's initiation and his power."

Cornelius put his head down in shame how could he not know about Potter, the boy had been really powerful but that didn't explain why he wasn't informed. The minister was now regretting not being nicer to the new prince. "My Lord congratulations and I hope I will be able to serve you when you are king."

Harry was laughing inside, he couldn't believe the man would just fold like that; maybe he had more power then he thought. Then he remembered what Dumbledore said that the elementals were in charge of all the magical races in the world. "We can discuss your rein as minister later; we are here to have fun." Harry said watching Fudge cower at every word.

The ball was going great; everyone was laughing and having a good time. Harry spent most of the eating time with his grandmother and girlfriend even though the queen thought they were just friends. They also spent some time talking to the leaders of all the magical races, what really surprised him was the leader of the dragons King Tork had a human form, he was short with white hair and a long beard just like Dumbledore. All the races that were magical creatures had a human form; the gryphon's with the tall leggy Queen Lezza, the medium build Leader Nikita of the unicorns and the red haired man King Fawn of the phoenixes.

They came to Queen Ly of the Elves and Harry noticed that there was a girl his age right hiding behind the elven queen. The queen stepped aside so Harry could see her "My Lord, may I present to you Princess Mina of the elves". Harry kissed the top of her hand and she blushed. His grandmother stepped forward "Kayla, why don't you let Harold and Princess Mina get to know each other". Angelica then walked away with the elven queen while grabbing Kayla to go with them.

They stood there for quite some time when Harry finally broke the silence. "Are you enjoying the ball?"

"Yes, I love the decorations and the palace is so beautiful. I can't wait to move in when we are married." Mina covered her mouth after she just realized that she said something she wasn't supposed to.

Harry was in shock, this girl must be really confidant to presume that they would marry when they just met and he had a girlfriend. He decided to get away from her; he found an out when he spotted his aunt talking to professor Dumbledore. "I'm sorry I have to go, I should really spend time with my aunt." Harry just walked away not giving Mina time to protest the last statement. Harry just spent the rest of the time before the ceremony with his aunt and former professor.

The time came for the ceremony to begin, Harry and his grandmother sat in the two thrones that were facing the guests and watched as a Lord Nathaniel walked to the podium to start the first phase of the night. "Welcome Leaders, Ladies and Gentlemen to this wonderful night. Tonight we are honored to witness the initiation of the Crowned Prince Harold to our world. Before we get to that and with the permission of our majesty the Queen, the others that are in the prince's year at school will be initiated before hand." After that was said twenty young men and women stood up and walked to the front of the ballroom towards the podium including Ron and Hermione.

"First we have Master Luke Water Elemental Fifth Class." The young man stepped forward and got down on one knee towards the two thrones looking like he was told what to do before hand. "His Master will be Lady Ani because of his empath and magnetic wave control. He has been accepted in the three year weapon program and the elders have high hopes for completion with honors." Luke then stood up and went to stand with his master who was waiting for him beside the dais.

"Next we have Mistress Hermione Earth Elemental Fifth Class." She knelt before the throne with great pride; Harry smiled at her being happy that she was prepped as well. "Her Master will be Elder Trojan because of her beast-speaking ability and her love of books. Mistress Hermione has been chosen for the five year History and Research Program, the elders wish her to be one of the few research scientists." Hermione then went and stood by her master that was beside Lady Ani.

As the others were being announced Harry saw that there was something strange going on. Some of the guests were whispering to each other and looking at their watches, Harry was hoping they just wanted to leave early but he couldn't get this strange feeling to go away. When Harry finally came back to reality he saw it was Ron's turn "Master Ronald Fire Elemental Fourth Class." Ron did the same as everyone else and knelt before Harry and Angelica. "Ronald's Master is Lord Sebastian; this is because of his master ability of Sense and that fact that he has been chosen for the royal guard. Master Ronald is also a strong seer." Ron went and stood beside Lord Sebastian, the guard that was with Angelica when she came to get Harry.

Everyone there was standing giving the twenty new elementals a great applause, even the queen was getting into the spirit. The night went on as the twenty initiates were showing off there powers. An hour later Lord Nathaniel got back up to the podium to start what everyone was here to witness. "We are here tonight to be a part of something great, greater then you can ever imagine. Prince Harold has retuned to us, his true people" people were clapping wildly "a people he will rule" more applause "he will rule with might and power" the hall was in a thunderous applause "just like his grandfather, great-grandfather and the kings before him" after that the hall exploded in cheer and you could feel the power emanating off the crowd.

The hall quieted down when the councilor began to speak again. "The crowned prince has selected his council of advisors, Master Aaron Water Elemental Fifth Class." Aaron came to the front bowed to the Prince and then to the people as a sign of loyalty to the crown and the people. "The Prince has chosen him to be councilor of research and development because he will be studying research and science in school. Master Aaron has a second element of earth and has healing and telepath abilities. His master is Lady Jessica." Aaron beamed proudly as he went to the new table for the prince's councilors.

"Mistress Rachel Dark Elemental Fifth Class." Rachel bowed the same way Jacob did. "The Prince has chosen her for international relations so she will be studying the foreign politics and international cultures in school. Mistress Rachel has a second element of fire with time control and her master is Lady Kareen." Rachel bowed again and went and sat with her peer.

"Mistress Virginia Fire Elemental Fifth Class." Ginny got up and bowed just like the others. "Mistress Virginia has been made economics and culture advisor because she has a great respect and knowledge of our culture and habits, she also has a talent with business and money. Mistress Virginia has a second element of light and has the ability to sense and morph with her master as Lord Stephan." Ginny went and sat at the table with the others after bowing.

"Master Jacob Earth Elemental Fifth Class." Jacob bowed like everyone else. "Master Jacob has been picked by the prince to be the military and defense advisor. Jacob will be studying with the royal guards, the history of war and strategies of war. Jacob has the ability to beast-speak, and has a powerful mind control. His master is Lady Clarisse and will spend a lot of his time training with the head of the royal guards Lord Sebastian." Jacob sat with the others after he bowed.

"Master Draconius Air Elemental Fourth Class." Draco did like every one else and bowed smiling at his enemy turned friend. "Master Draconius has been chosen to be the education advisor and will be studying to become a professor. He also has a second element of water. With Master Draconius's ability to morph and his master ability of telekinesis his master will be Lord Zion." Draco bowed and was going to go sit down at the designated table when his father stopped him. "As well the prince has named Master Draconius head councilor and all the power that goes with it". Applause filled the hall and Lord Nathaniel had to calm the guests down for the second time.

"Now may I introduce you to Prince Harold Light Elemental First Class." Silence filled the hall the only thing that you could hear was Harry's shoes clicking the ground as he walked up beside the dais. "Prince Harold's master is Elder Asher, He is a magic controller, scanner, empath and a healer; all of them being his master abilities. Being a scanner the prince will study the art of being an elder and will apprentice until he becomes king." There was a flash of light as Harry turned into his snow wolf form, everyone gasped then clapped for the wisdom in the wolf for he will need it to be a great king. Another flash and Harry turned into a huge white dragon with a tail so long that it wrapped around the hall, the guests clapped again this time for his lyther form because the lyther stands for change and a king needs to change with the times.

Now everyone was waiting with baited breath for what they knew was coming, Harry built up all the happiness and love he has ever felt and changed into an archangel. The hall fell silent again for the second time, this time seeing Harry change into Angelus. Angelus raised himself three feet in the air and spread his wings full width chanting softly, before anyone could pickup on what the prince was chanting ten angles different then before appeared beside him. The hall was glowing brightly when the angles raised their swords above their heads in a salute to Angelus, then the most unexpected thing happened; all the elementals in that hall raised their hands and summoned an orb of their element, the wizards raised their wands, the elves floated a glowing crystal and the magical creatures transformed into their animals and bowed.

After a few minutes the angels lowered the swords and everyone went back to normal, when the angels disappeared. The councilors ran up to the dais beside Angelus who transformed back to Harry to complete the ritual, they all summoned a pillar of their element in front of them and joined hands. When Harry opened his eyes after the blinding light dimmed down he noticed that everyone was standing still like when his grandmother froze time to talk to him. This time Harry realized that it wasn't the queen because she also was frozen, this time it was a man that Harry hoped he would never have to see again. Standing just ten feet away from him was Voldemort.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Please Read and review, I like to know your opinions and suggestions.

_When Harry opened his eyes after the blinding light dimmed down he noticed that everyone was standing still like when his grandmother froze time to talk to him. This time Harry realized that it wasn't the queen because she also was frozen, this time it was a man that Harry hoped he would never have to see again. Standing just ten feet away from him was Voldemort. _

"Harry nice party you have here, I guess the owl lost my invitation." Voldemort said while walking closer to Harry with an evil smirk on his face.

Harry grabbed his forehead to cover the scar that was surging with pain. "What do you want Tom?"

"Do not call me that boy!" Voldemort raised his voice a bit but calmed down almost instantly not wanting the boy to get to him, "but since you asked why I am here I will tell you." Voldemort walked over to the queen, "do you think that this place can show you how to reach your full potential?"

"Get away from her!" Harry shot a bolt of lightning at the Dark Lord but all Voldemort did was wave his hand and the bolt disappeared before it could even get near him.

"No Harry" Voldemort said while pulling out an amulet from under his robes. "I can't have you try and kill me when we are having a conversation. This amulet will protect me from your attacks."

"What?" Harry was dumbfounded

"Why do you think your father couldn't beat me Harry? Your father was a powerful elemental but no element attack can hurt me." The Dark Lord slowly walked over to the prince. "I am going to tell you something that only a few know; I am not the big bad of this world. There is another more powerful then me, which is where I got this stone and a few abilities."

"That's a lie Tom; you would never call anyone master." Harry stared at the Dark Lord forgetting about the pain the man was causing him.

"I would never all anyone in the wizarding world master but I am no fool even I know that you're race is more powerful that mine." Voldemort almost laughed at the confused look Harry was giving him. "I have been promised the wizarding world if I can bring you to our side and I'm aloud to use any means necessary."

"I will never join you Tom, you are evil and insane." Harry yelled at his parent's murderer.

Voldemort walked back over to Harry "I knew it would come to this." He placed his hand on Harry's cheek watching the prince wither in pain. "There is nothing you can do right now boy, so either join us or else."

"Never!" Harry was clenching his teeth trying not to show fear or the pain that was running through his body. Harry was trying to transform to Angelus but he couldn't and he didn't know how to call his guardians so Harry felt hopeless.

"You are going to regret that." The Dark Lord threw Harry to the floor and walked over to his aunt Petunia. "What do we have here?" Voldemort grabbed Petunia's hair as time started again.

The hall was in chaos from what they saw, Voldemort with the prince's aunt and the prince himself on the floor. Five guards ran over to Harry trying to pull him to safety but he would have none of it. Harry got loose from the guards and was running passed all the exiting people to get to his aunt. Angelica also wouldn't leave the hall because Harry was still there so the guards just started to attack making sure they didn't hit Petunia.

Everyone was confused as to why no one could hit the Dark Lord with an attack; they stood there waiting for Voldemort to make his next move. When Harry got to his aunt Voldemort was smirking. "Harry, you will join us if it the last thing I do." Voldemort then drew his wand and rested the tip on Petunia's temple. Petunia was squirming and trying to get away.

"Harry run, he will kill you!" Petunia yelled at her nephew but Harry didn't listen. Voldemort threw Petunia to the floor and pointed his wand at her. "Join us or she dies!" Harry was trying to put a shield around his aunt but that didn't work either. 'What is this power good for if I can't protect the people I love?' Harry thought but he wouldn't give up.

"I will never join you so LET HER GO!" Harry yelled but since Voldemort thought that kids should respect their elders He pointed his was at Harry and the boy went flying across the room.

All Harry saw before he passed out was guards coming at him hearing two words he never wanted to hear again come from the other side of the room "Avada Kedavra"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

As Harry was standing in one of the scanning rooms as he recalled events that happened a week ago. His aunt was dead, the person that was like his mother was gone; taken away by the same person that took his real parents.

After 'the event' as every one called it Harry kept to himself most of the time. In meetings he would just nod and just agree with what Draco suggested. He broke it off with Kayla telling her that he never loved her and that he had a duty to the race to marry Princess Mina. Kayla didn't take it well at all and vowed to get him back if it was the last thing she did.

The only thing that Harry showed any emotion was in training and into the search for Voldemort's Master. In training Elder Ash was teaching Harry how to use his scanning abilities. "Harry first we are going to start you off with magical creatures because they usually have only one or two gifts and if you were to try another elemental the surge of information would kill you." Harry's master was explaining.

"How do I start?" Harry said waking over to the examination table.

"First we need the creature" The old man snapped his fingers and a Phoenix appeared on the table in front of Harry. The Prince smiled at the bird while stroking his feathers.

Elder Ash put a piece of paper beside the bird then walked behind Harry and put his hand on his shoulders. "Hover your hands over the Phoenix, close your eyes and use your magic to search for the bird's magical core. I will help you focus by connecting our minds together."

Harry did as he was told and closed his eyes while his hands were barley touching the creature. As he gathered some of his magic and let it out gently from his hands, Harry could feel the power enter the bird. Before he had time to register what was happening Harry saw flashes of symbols enter his mind, as the symbols kept coming he noticed that they were repeating themselves and there were only five.

The symbols stopped flashing and Harry could see only one symbol then heard his master speaking to him. "Harold I want you to concentrate on the symbol that you see right now, what do you think it means?"

Harry concentrated on what the symbol looked like then he remembered where he saw it before. "It looks like the rune on Ginny's door it the elemental room it is not the same but similar."

"Now I want you to project the symbol with your mind towards the paper, concentrate on the symbol being on the paper." Ash suggested to his apprentice.

As Harry did what his master was saying he lost control and the symbols were flashing again. It was too much for Harry to handle so he moved his hands away from the bird. "I'm sorry Sir. I lost control, it will never happen again." When Harry was going to try the procedure again the elder just shoved the piece of paper towards him noticing that there were all the symbols on the paper.

"You lost control but you still got the symbol on the page. Getting all the symbols is one of the hardest things to do so we can confirm that you are a master at this but you would have lost marks if this was a test because I never asked for all the symbols." Ash said smiling at the boy. "That will be all for today because you start school tomorrow and you still need to pack.

A/N: I am having a contest to peek up some more interest in the story.

**CONTEST 1: **The person who that sends me the best drawing, wallpaper and/or desktop for 'Harry Potter and the Ruler of Magic' will get to name and create a character for Ruler of Magic.

PRIZES:

1st Place: Major Character that will also appear in sequel.

2nd Place: Major Character that will not appear in sequel.

3rd Place: Secondary Character (e.g. another student, teacher or servant)

Message or email me your entries.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Please Read and review, I like to know your opinions and suggestions.

Harry exited his limo around eight o'clock Monday morning hoping the day would be better then the ones he went through since his aunt died. It was Harry's first day at Blackwood School for the Elemental Arts and he was nervous. Harry sighed as he looked around; this place was nothing like Hogwarts. The building was as large but it looked nothing like a castle, it was a regular university that you could see in the United States. The other thing that was really different was everyone seemed to have their own entourage. Secretaries, and bodyguards were following students around like lost puppies, it seemed like everyone was rich to some point.

"My Lord, we need to head to the dean's office first so we can discuss security." Draco said as he ordered the servants to bring their luggage to the dorm room they would be sharing till they graduate.

"Draco, tell me why I'm here?" Harry said as he made his way to the main entrance of the school.

"You need to be here for your people." Draco was grasping at straws here, he knew that the only reason Harry was here was because his grandmother kidnapped him.

Harry didn't know what he wanted in life anymore, he knew he was bringing everyone else down with all his moping but he couldn't help it. As they entered the dean's office, Harry looked around and saw that it was huge. The room had three sections to it, one with a desk, chair and lots of file cabinets, the second had a sitting area and the last was a library. Harry noticed that his Master was there as well as Lord Michael sitting talking to a man with long brown hair and black tips. When the three men noticed Harry and Draco they stood up right away and introduced the dean.

"My Lord this is Lord Judas Earth Elemental 1st Class, Clan Leader and Dean of Blackwood School for the Elemental Arts." Elder Asher explained to the prince as everyone sat down.

"We are here to discuss security measures with your stay here" Lord Judas started to explain while taking some files out of his briefcase and placing them in front of Harry. "These files are profiles of all the guards on staff, two of them will be placed in front of your and Master Draconius's room." Harry put the files aside to look at them later.

The four of them chatted for another hour on Harry's guards and the security of the building. Lord Judas even handed Draco the blue-prints so they would know the secret passages and tunnels of the building. When the two teens left the office Harry was happy that all measures were being taken care of not just for him but for his friends.

When Harry and Draco got to the door that had Prince Harold and Master Draconius in bold letters they entered. With everything that Harry has seen since he found out he was an elemental, his dorm room was a big disappointment. The room was plain beige with two twin beds at opposite sides of the room; they had a desk each and a dresser for their clothes. The only thing that was odd about the room was there by the one small window they had was a full length mirror.

As Harry sat down one of the beds Draco gave his a funny look. "What are you doing Harry?"

"I am waiting for our stuff to arrive so I can unpack before we go to opening ceremony." Harry was wondering why their luggage had not arrived yet.

"Harry come with me, do you honestly think that the Prince of the Elementals and his high counselor would be put up in this place." Draco said as he dragged Harry over the full length mirror. As Harry was staring at him confused, Draco placed his hand on the face of the mirror. In the middle of the floor a large circle appeared out of nowhere as Draco dragged Harry into it.

"Common Room" was all Draco said as He and Harry transported.

When they appeared Harry noticed the place looked just like the apartment that he had back at the palace before his transformation. Harry was looking around his bedroom that he entered a half an hour ago to make sure his stuff was put away properly when he heard Aaron and Draco talking in the Hall.

"You have to talk to him Draconius, people are going to notice if the Prince is not making is own decisions." Aaron said with concern in his voice.

"I don't know what you want me to do, I'm not good with death and I can't go back on his bad side. I've lived there for five years I will not put my relationship with him in jeopardy." Draco sounded like he was going to cry. "Do you know what I found out yesterday?"

"No"

"I went to talk to Ron and Hermione and see what they been doing to help Harry these past weeks. When I talked to them they didn't want to hear anything I had to say."

Aaron was confused "What do you mean?"

"They have disowned him Aaron; they think that if they stay close to Harry they will get killed." Draco was getting angrier by the minute.

Aaron was livid "They can't do that, they are everything to him. Has the Prince noticed?"

"He has been training too hard to notice" Draco sighed with pity for his best friend.

Harry couldn't believe what Draco was saying; the last two people he had left around him disowned him. They were gone from his life, how could his life get so out of control? Just then Harry felt a need to go to his trunk, when he opened it what he saw lying in the bottom shocked him. Right there in front of him was his father's invisibility cloak. Harry then remembered all the times he and Ron would hide underneath it to get away from Professor Snape or when he terrorized Draco and his goons in his third year at Hogwarts.

Harry realized what he needed the most right now and it wasn't here in his dorm room. He grabbed the cloak, put it on and when he scanned to make sure no magical signature could be seen, he left.

No one saw the boy leave the school, no one saw as an angel took the boy in his arms and flew up above the skies. No one saw as a young girl named Kayla grab her heart and faint.


End file.
